Les âmes soeurs finissent par se trouver quand elles savent s'attendre
by Celluule
Summary: Fiction Bellarke moderne : succession de one-shots liés entre eux, et qui racontent les moments partagés entre Bellamy et Clarke depuis leur plus tendre enfance.
1. Crayons et Chamailleries

Bonsoir ! Je m'essaie à ma première fiction sur The 100. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !

Clarke était assise seule à une des petites tables en plastique de la salle de classe, un crayon vert dansla main droite, toutes les autres couleurs éparpillées autour de sa feuille. Elle affichait une moue concentrée, son petit nez légèrement froncé, ses yeux bleus fixés sur son dessin. Elle était en grande section de maternelle mais contrairement aux autres enfants de son âge, plutôt que de se précipiter dans la cour à l'heure de la récréation, elle préférait rester dessiner au calme, où personne ne l'embêterait dans son activité favorite. La maîtresse avait dit qu'elle était d'accord, si elle promettait de rester assise tranquillement pour que Gustus, le labrador du gardien, puisse garder un œil sur elle. Clarke avait promis, bien sûr. Elle aurait tout fait pour quelques crayons, pinceaux, des feuilles, ou n'importe quoi d'autre lui permettant de dessiner toutes les choses de ce monde qui l'entourait. Aujourd'hui, elle s'inspirait du décor qui lui était offert à travers la fenêtre : elle s'appliquait à représenter le grand arbre planté au milieu de la cour, qui poussait si haut qu'il semblait vouloir s'envoler vers le ciel, comme les oiseaux qui venaient parfois se poser sur ses branches.

Clarke sourit alors que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentissait : elle avait presque finit son dessin, il ne manquait plus que le soleil qui brillait en cette belle journée de mai, ainsi que la balançoire en bois accrochée à la branche la plus basse de l'arbre. La petite fille ne bougea pas alors que les enfants entraient en un flot bruyant et joyeux dans la pièce, encore excités par la dernière partie de chat et les aventures magiques inventées durant les trente dernières minutes. Des enfants vinrent s'assoir à la table de Clarke avec parmi eux Wells, le meilleur copain de Clarke.

-C'est trop joli ce que tu fais ! S'exclama le jeune garçon sincèrement, avant de replonger dans sa discussion avec un de ses copains à propos de Supermégalactor, le super-héros qui avait sauvé la Terre de bombardements nucléaires.

Alors que Clarke esquissait le dernier trait de son dessin, celui de la planche de la balançoire, un violent coup fit déraper sa main. Un trait marron vint défigurer la feuille sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres. La petite tête blonde se retourna, furieuse, les yeux lançant des éclairs, prête à en découdre avec quiconque avait osé ruiner son arbre. Elle se retrouva face à deux garçons qui chahutaient, et n'avaient visiblement pas remarqué sa fureur. Le plus proche était plus grand qu'elle et avait une épaisse chevelure sombre et bouclée sur la tête.

-Bellamy ! cria Clarke, tu m'a fait dépasser !

Le garçon se retourna, surpris par tant de véhémence, et dévisagea la petite blonde qui avait les larmes aux yeux et son dessin avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

-Oh c'est bon, c'est rien qu'un arbre, t'en dessineras un autre !

Le garçon à ses côtés, nommé Murphy, ricana à son tour. Avant que Clarke n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, la maîtresse était arrivée à leurs côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Bellamy et Murphy m'ont fait rater mon dessin ! Répondit Clarke furieusement.

Les deux garçons ne riaient plus du tout maintenant. L'institutrice les dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les garçons, la classe n'est pas un endroit pour chahuter, et vous devez faire attention à vos camarades. Demandez pardon à Clarke.

Penauds mais un peu à contrecoeur, ils s'exécutèrent.

-Bien. Allez vous installer, on va continuer la pâte à modeler de tout à l'heure, reprit-elle avec un sourire. Et Clarke, tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça, je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas fait exprès de te faire bouger. Je t'aiderai à réparer ça, d'accord ?

Clarke, calmée, hocha la tête en séchant ses larmes avec sa manche, puis rangea son dessin dans sa pochette en attendant de pouvoir le reprendre plus tard, quand Bellamy et Murphy seraient trop loin pour pouvoir la faire rater de nouveau.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans encombres et Clarke put terminer son dessin avec l'aide de la maîtresse. À la sortie de l'école, elle passa à côté de Bellamy pour aller rejoindre son papa, et lui tira copieusement la langue.

-Pfff, t'es qu'une rapporteuse de toute façon, souffla le petit garçon, vexé, en lui tirant la langue en retour.

Clarke l'ignora royalement et courut dans les bras de son père qui l'attendait avec d'appétissants cookies au chocolat. Elle exhiba fièrement son dessin, et ils prirent le chemin de la maison sous les doux rayons du soleil de la fin d'après-midi.


	2. Carnaval

Hello, me voilà de retour avec un deuxième chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Enjoy !

Bellamy regardait avec amusement Octavia, sa petite sœur, courir partout dans la maison, déguisée en Indienne. Elle avait des plumes colorées dans ses longs cheveux bruns, des peintures de guerre sur le visage, et criait sauvagement dans un langage qu'elle seule comprenait. Son carquois en plastique rempli de flèches que Bellamy lui avait fabriquées à l'aide de bouts de bois rebondissait dans son dos, et elle brandissait fièrement son arc.

-Octavia, dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas louper le défilé ! Dit-il en rigolant.

Lui et sa sœur avaient rendez-vous à l'école avec tous les autres enfants pour entamer une marche costumée à travers la ville. Sa mère ne pouvait pas les emmener, elle avait beaucoup de travail, comme souvent. Mais ça n'était pas grave ils avaient le droit d'y aller seuls, du moment que Bellamy veillait sur Octavia. Sa mère lui avait bien répété : « Ta sœur, ta responsabilité. » Et Bellamy prenait cette mission très à cœur. Du haut de ses neuf ans, il surprenait plus d'un adulte qui le voyait garder constamment un œil sur Octavia, que ce soit au parc, dans la cour de récréation, ou dans la file d'attente au supermarché. Et aujourd'hui, Bellamy prendrait plus garde encore à ne pas la perdre de vue parmi la foule d'enfants qui seraient déguisés.

En chemin pour l'école, ils retrouvèrent Jasper, habillé en fantôme. Bellamy était pour sa part déguisé en Peter Pan. C'était son personnage de dessin animé préféré : il pouvait voler, habitait un monde imaginaire où il restait enfant pour toujours et faisait tout ce dont il avait envie. Il était le chef des enfants perdus, avec qui il se riait constamment du Capitaine Crochet et de sa bande de pirates stupides. Oui, Peter Pan était un vrai modèle pour lui !

Bientôt, la musique du carnaval retentit à leurs oreilles. Octavia, surexcitée, partit en courant avec Jasper, Bellamy sur leur talons pour ne pas les perdre de vue. À l'occasion, l'école avait été décorée avec des ballons multicolores. Tous leurs amis étaient là Bellamy aperçut Murphy déguisé en pingouin, l'air tout à fait furieux. Bellamy rigola, et eut la confirmation auprès de son copain qu'il n'avait pas choisi son costume : sa maman lui avait confectionné lui même le déguisement dans son intégralité. Ils patientèrent sur place encore quelques minutes, et la foule bruyante et colorée s'agrandit un peu plus. Enfin, ils se mirent tous en route dans un joyeux raffut entre deux chars de parade qui diffusaient de la musique festive via d'énormes haut-parleurs. Prit dans sa discussion avec Murphy, il en oublia une minute Octavia, et celle-ci avait disparu quand il la chercha de nouveau des yeux.

-Mince ! Octavia !

Paniqué, il laissa Murphy en plan et se précipita entre les gens qui le devançaient, ignorant les exclamations indignées qui se laissaient entendre sur son passage. Heureusement, il reconnut rapidement un pan de la robe claire d'indienne de sa sœur. Il se rapprocha, mais son expression de soulagement se changea bien vite en mécontentement. Elle était toujours avec Jasper, mais également en grande conversation avec deux filles de la classe de Bellamy. Raven, une fillette métissée aux grands yeux sombres, arborait un costume de cosmonaute très élaboré, et à ses côtés se tenait une silhouette bien connue du garçon : Clarke. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe bariolée bouffante et un peu fendue, d'un haut déchiré, et arborait fièrement une couronne sur la tête. Un bandeau venait cacher un de ses yeux, et un sabre en plastique était accroché à sa taille par une ceinture.

-Regarde Bellamy, criait Octavia, toute excitée, Clarke a un costume trop génial de princesse-pirate !

Bellamy offrit un sourire moqueur à Clarke en remarquant ses sourcils qui s'étaient froncés depuis son arrivée. On ne pouvait pas dire que les deux faisaient la paire à l'école, ils étaient sans cesse en train de se prendre le bec pour un oui ou pour un non, ce qui exaspérait leur institutrice. Bellamy trouvait Clarke énervante, à jouer toujours la première de la classe qui avait réponse à tout. Elle était sans cesse en train de leur faire la morale, à lui, Murphy et leurs copains. Clarke de son côté ne pouvait pas supporter Bellamy, qui se comportait comme s'il était le chef, et se moquait de toutes les règles à l'école. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait choisi un costume qui allait tout à fait avec son comportement.

-Tu parles, un pirate, ça ne peut pas être une princesse ! Se moqua Bellamy.

Clarke plissa les yeux et rougit de colère et Raven intervint pour défendre sa copine.

-Et tu crois que quelqu'un comme toi peut être Peter Pan ? S'enquit la petite fille brune.

Cette remarque énerva beaucoup Bellamy. Comment ça il ne méritait pas d'être Peter Pan ? Il attrape le bras ganté de Raven.

-Répète ça juste pour voir ?

Un sabre en plastique vint se poser sèchement sur sa main.

-Laisse-nous tranquilles Bellamy, on s'amusait très bien sans toi, dit froidement Clarke.

N'importe quel adulte qui l'aurait regardé à ce moment là aurait été surpris par le ton sans appel de cette petite bouille blonde adorable en apparence, qui faisait pourtant déjà preuve de tant d'autorité.

Le regard verrouillé l'un sur l'autre dans un combat silencieux, Bellamy et Clarke se dévisagèrent quelques instants supplémentaires avant que le garçon retire lentement sa main.

-À tes ordres, « princesse », dit-il en crachant presque le dernier mot, furieux. Viens Octavia, on va rejoindre le joli char avec Monsieur Carnaval là-bas, ajouta-t-il d'un toux plus doux mais ferme en se tournant vers sa sœur. Les yeux ronds, la fillette avait regardé toute la scène sans piper mot et semblait un peu déçue de quitter Clarke et Raven qu'elle trouvait vraiment cools, mais obéit néanmoins à son frère, comme sa maman lui avait demandé. Elle fit un sourire hésitant à Jasper et aux filles puis se dirigea vers le char, Bellamy la suivant de près.

Jasper était resté la bouche grande ouverte de surprise devant la dispute, tandis que Raven râlait autant qu'elle pouvait en traitant Bellamy de frisé débile. Clarke regarda Bellamy disparaître dans la foule. Décidément, il était hors de question qu'elle arrive un jour à le supporter.

-Jasper, je crois que tu es le seul garçon pas stupide que je connaisse.

En entendant cela, Jasper sourit de toutes ses dents et agita son corps de fantôme mais se prit malencontreusement le pied dans son faux boulet et se retrouva par terre, sans avoir l'air de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire devant son air ahuri.

-Enfin, pas trop stupide ! Ajouta Raven malicieusement.

Un peu plus tard, Octavia, une glace à la main et ses yeux verts innocents fixés sur son grand-frère, demanda à celui-ci :

-Dis Bell, pourquoi tu l'aimes pas, Clarke ?

Le garçon, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, se renfrogna soudainement.

-J'aime pas les cafteuses. Et les petites princesses comme elle.

Octavia, une fois de plus étonnée par l'animosité flagrante de Bellamy pour Clarke, en écrasa sa glace dans sa main. Bellamy soupira en souriant, et tout en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, ajouta d'un ton plus léger :

-Et puis tu sais, Peter Pan aime bien se battre contre les pirates !

Cette réponse plus mesurée rassura Octavia.

-Eh ben moi comme je suis une indienne, je préfère me battre contre les cow-boys !

Et la fillette repartit en criant comme un sioux sur un cheval imaginaire, sous le regard affectueux de son frère.


	3. Délégués

Hello, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, plus long !

Mais tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, c'est super cool et ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer ! Donc merci beaucoup Aly03, cassiewright, zozig et Bellarke-Princesse. Je veux d'ailleurs vous donner quelques infos par rapports à certaines questions que vous vous posez : oui, j'ai vraiment l'intention de faire un vrai slow-burn, avec un Bellamy et une Clarke qui ne peuvent pas se voir pendant un long moment, et qui vont apprendre à se connaître et s'apprécier peu à peu. Et les one shot suivants ne seront pas aussi espacés dans le temps, j'en prévois plusieurs pour le collège et encore plus pour le lycée, c'est juste que maternelle/primaire me servaient à poser les bases pour montrer leur "amitié" naissante haha, mais je trouve plus intéressant d'écrire sur leur relation quand ils sont plus âgés ;).

Bref, sur ce je vous laisse lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à commenter, à plus !

* * *

« Bidibidip, bidibidip, bidibid... »

La main de Clarke vint atterrir sur le réveil bleu qui s'énervait sur sa table de nuit. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Tout à fait réveillée par l'excitation qui s'insinuait en elle, elle se leva et descendit les escaliers à la volée pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle sourit en découvrant son père dans la cuisine.

-Bien dormi ma puce ? S'enquit Jake avec un sourire.

Il avait préparé des pancakes encore fumants dans une assiette posée sur la table. Le sourire de Clarke s'élargit tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. Depuis toute petite elle s'entendait très bien avec son père, ils partageaient plein de choses ensemble. Il jouait très souvent avec elle, venait la chercher à l'école tous les jours avec son goûter lorsqu'elle était en primaire, et elle savait que si elle avait besoin de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, il serait là pour l'écouter. Et il était toujours là lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose d'important pour elle, comme aujourd'hui.

-Tu connais ton discours ? Demanda son père malicieusement.

-Oui !

La jeune adolescente s'empressa de tartiner du Nutella sur un pancake et d'avaler un verre de jus d'orange. Puis elle alla se brosser les dents et s'habiller. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte aux côtés de son père, son sac sur le dos.

-Allez Clarkey, t'es la meilleure ! On se voit ce soir pour fêter ta victoire, lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-Merci papa, à plus !

Le cœur battant, Clarke sortit rejoindre Raven qui l'attendait devant le portail. Son amie avait l'air moins bougon qu'à son habitude et la salua, replaçant une longue mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

-Salut madame la future présidente !

-Arrête Rav', répondit simplement Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

-Quoi, il va falloir t'y réhabituer à partir d'aujourd'hui !

Clarke pouffa. Cette année, elle et Raven étaient en cinquième et aujourd'hui se déroulait l'élection des délégués. Clarke avait déjà été élue l'an passé et pouvoir aider ses camarades de classe au quotidien lui avait beaucoup plu, aussi elle avait décidé de se représenter. Ça ne représentait peut être rien pour d'autres mais pour elle, être déléguée signifiait avoir des responsabilités. Pas de très grosses responsabilités, d'accord, mais quand même !

Les deux adolescentes arrivèrent au collège l'humeur légère, Clarke plus excitée encore qu'en se levant, et Raven amusée par la situation. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir son amie si joyeuse. Clarke n'était pas exactement le genre à être sur un petit nuage tout le temps bien qu'elle s'entende parfaitement avec son père, ses relations avec sa mère, Abigail, avaient toujours été un peu plus compliquées, et se détérioraient ces derniers temps. Raven aimait beaucoup Abby, mais elle avait son caractère bien à elle. Un peu comme Clarke, finalement. La jeune métisse n'avait jamais eu l'audace de le dire à son amie mais elle était convaincue que si leurs relations étaient aussi électriques, c'est parce qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, au fond. Les deux avaient tendance à vouloir tout faire pour aider les autres, ce qui portait parfois préjudice à Clarke. Les gens lui reprochaient de tout vouloir contrôler, et lui collaient l'étiquette « responsable » quand ce qu'elle avait entrepris tournait mal. Malgré tout, Clarke avait très souvent raison. Ce qui en agaçaient encore plus certains. Raven fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le brouhaha anormalement élevé provenant de la salle de classe dans laquelle elles allaient entrer. Elle échangea un regard surpris avec Clarke, puis elles poussèrent la porte. À peine furent-elles entrées que des huées les accueillirent.

Le regard d'incompréhension de Clarke se promena sur les visages des élèves déjà présents. Certains la regardaient avec l'air un peu inquiet mais compatissants, tandis que ceux qui la huaient lui lançaient des regards moqueurs. Enfin, les yeux de Clarke tombèrent sur l'origine de tout ce chahut. Évidemment.

-Salut Princesse, lui lança Bellamy d'un ton narquois.

Clarke sentit une vague d'agacement l'envahir, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Les adultes disent qu'avec le temps les gens changent, Clarke n'était pas d'accord : Bellamy était toujours le même abruti que celui qu'elle connaissait depuis des années. Toujours ce même rictus moqueur peint sur les lèvres, cette même attitude de petit chef qui se croit tout permis, ce même ton arrogant. Elle avait été tranquille l'an dernier car ils n'avaient pas été dans la même classe, mais quel ne fut pas son dépit d'apprendre leurs « retrouvailles » à la rentrée, cette année. Clarke s'obligea à inspirer et expirer calmement quand elle remarqua une grand feuille accrochée au tableau par des aimants, sur laquelle on pouvait lire : « Votez pour Bellamy, et vous aurez la belle vie ». Il était également écrit en majuscules : « Whatever the hell we want ! »

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Bellamy, lâcha-t-elle froidement. Et tu sais, la prof d'anglais ne va pas voter, alors l'amadouer avec une pauvre phrase ne sert à rien.

En réalité, elle était complètement effondrée à l'idée que Bellamy se présente. Elle était presque certaine qu'il avait fait ça uniquement pour l'énerver. Maintenant elle n'avait plus aucune chance, parce que tous ses copains idiots voteraient pour lui et devant l'attitude cool et fun de Bellamy, nombreux seraient les élèves qui le choisiront lui plutôt qu'elle, Clarke, l'élève modèle trop sérieuse. À tous les coups Bellamy allait se moquer d'elle devant tous les autres, les convaincre de ne pas voter pour elle. À part Raven, personne ne prendrait même la peine de l'écouter pour voir si ce qu'elle avait à dire vaudrait son nom écrit sur un bout de papier.

-Relax ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, princesse, énervée de voir que je me présente ?

Clarke renonça à lui rappeler son vrai prénom, qu'il semblait avoir oublié depuis qu'il lui avait trouvé ce surnom idiot en primaire. Elle s'était longtemps maudite par la suite d'avoir choisi le déguisement qu'elle portait ce jour là.

-Tu peux bien te présenter si tu veux, tout le monde a le droit, répondit l'adolescente d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

Maintenant que toute la classe assistait à l'échange comme des spectateurs à un match de tennis, Clarke devait maîtriser son énervement. Il n'était pas question que tout le monde sache à quel point ça l'atteignait. Aussi elle se dirigea vers sa place sans un regard pour Bellamy, Murphy, Nathan et tous les autres qui la jaugeaient d'un air moqueur. Raven passa à son tour devant le groupe de collégiens.

-On va vous éclater, bande de crétins.

Murphy la saisit violemment par l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Reyes ?

Bellamy le retint.

-Laisse là, elles verront bien à quoi s'en tenir quand la petite princesse aura perdu.

Murphy mit alors ses mains en portevoix et scanda :

-Bellamy, au pouvoir, Clarke n'a qu'à aller se faire...

-Good morning class ! How come you are being so noisy today ?

Chacun rejoignit sa place. Le silence se fit peu à peu, et Miss Keenan reprit, en français.

-Bien. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui nous élisons nos délégués ! Qui se présente ? Je note les noms au tableau.

Quatre mains se levèrent.

-Alors voyons... Bellamy Blake, Jasper Jordan, Clarke Griffin et Harper Mills. Parfait ! Tout ça promet d'être très intéressant, sourit Miss Keenan.

Clarke soupira intérieurement. Si seulement Bellamy ne s'était pas présenté ! Il y avait deux délégués à élire et pour être honnête, elle était jusqu'à ce matin presque sûre que les gens allaient voter pour Jasper et elle. Maintenant tout était compromis... Jasper se leva et alla se placer devant le tableau.

-Salut tout le monde ! Alors euh, comme vous le savez je me présente. Je vous promets d'essayer d'être le meilleur délégué possible et de... faire en sorte qu'on ait plus de frites à la cantine ?

La classe le salua d'une salve d'applaudissement tandis que Miss Keenan levait les yeux au ciel.

-C'est tout ?

-Euh... Oui ? Répondit Jasper, l'air un peu perdu.

-Mrs Mills, à vous !

Harper se leva pour faire un discours timide et retourna à sa place. Clarke croisa le regard de Bellamy.

-Honneur à toi. Princesse, ajouta-t-il, railleur.

Quelques rires se firent entendre mais Clarke les ignora. Debout devant les vingt-cinq visages qui la regardaient, elle consulta du regard Raven qui lui lança un muet « T'es la meilleure ma vieille ».

Elle inspira un grand coup, puis se concentra sur son discours qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé, sur les arguments qui lui permettraient peut être d'être choisie pour représenter sa classe.

-J'ai décidé de me présenter aujourd'hui comme déléguée pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord j'ai été déléguée l'an dernier, et ça s'est bien passé, peut-être que certains d'entre vous peuvent le confirmer ?

Elle fit une brève pause, et les quelques hochements de têtes et sourires encourageants lui mirent du baume au cœur.

-Tant mieux. Parce que j'aimerai beaucoup recommencer cette année je ferai au mieux pour vous défendre au conseil de classe, pour discuter avec vous si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les devoirs, pour vous photocopier les cours si vous êtes absents ou juste pour vous écouter si vous avez besoin de parler. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire, et...

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment terminer. Sa meilleure amie vint à son secours.

-Et votez pour elle ! S'écria Raven joyeusement.

Cette exclamation détendit l'atmosphère, et les élèves applaudirent. Clarke retourna s'asseoir alors que Bellamy prit sa place. Elle porta son attention sur lui et croisa brièvement son regard.

-Bon, déjà je tiens à remercier mes amis qui m'ont poussé à me présenter, je regrette de pas l'avoir fait l'an dernier déjà et j'ai failli ne pas le faire cette année non plus, commença le garçon d'une voix posée.

Clarke du retenir un hoquet de stupéfaction. Ainsi Bellamy ne se présentait pas juste pour l'énerver elle ?

-Du coup, si vous votez pour moi, je ferai tout pour essayer de changer certaines règles et pour vous aider.

Des murmures d'approbation se firent entendre dans la classe.

-And what about the « whatever the hell we want » thing ? demanda Miss Keenan, amusée par l'audace de son élève.

Bellamy réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire de ce sourire qui énervait tant Clarke.

-Oh, ça c'est surtout un slogan cool.

-Whatever the hell we want ! Lança Murphy, peu à peu rejoint par le reste de la classe.

Miss Keenan interrompit rapidement ce début de révolution et Bellamy esquissa une révérence devant les applaudissements de son public. Clarke ne put que lever les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, vous allez maintenant voter pour les deux délégués que vous souhaitez élire, et nous procèderont au dépouillement.

Le cœur de Clarke commença à battre de plus en plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle crut même qu'il allait s'envoler quand le dépouillement commença. Finalement, elle soupira de soulagement quand le décompte final fut affiché au tableau : elle était élue déléguée, avec un score identique à celui de Bellamy. Jasper et Harper n'avaient récolté que peu de voix, mais ils ne semblèrent pas s'en formaliser.

-Madame la présidente, je suis heureuse de vous voir reprendre du service, lui glissa malicieusement Raven.

D'autres élèves vinrent la complimenter.

-Je suis sûre que tu seras une super déléguée, Clarke, lui dit Finn, un garçon brun qu'elle ne connaissait que de cette année mais qui était très gentil avec tout le monde.

Clarke sourit chaleureusement, et croisa alors le regard de Bellamy. Elle y vit comme toujours cette lueur provocatrice qui dansait dans ses yeux quand il la regardait, mais elle s'en fichait bien. Elle était trop contente d'avoir été élue et ne laisserait personne gâcher sa journée désormais. Pas même un idiot aux cheveux bouclés.

Le soir dans son lit, la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa avant de s'endormir, c'est que durant son discours, jamais Bellamy ne l'avait évoquée pour la décrédibiliser. Il n'avait peut être pas un si mauvais fond, tout compte fait.


	4. Boum

Salut tout le monde. Tout d'abord, excusez-moi pour cette très longue absence... J'ai eu de très gros soucis ces derniers moi, aussi je n'allais pas bien du tout psychologiquement et continuer à écrire était bien la dernière chose qui pouvait me passer par la tête. Maintenant que ça commence à aller mieux et que j'ai retrouvé de la motivation, me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre après ce long hiatus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Boum

Clarke détailla une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir. Petites ballerines noires : ok. Jupe patineuse bleue : ok. Chemisier blanc avec col en V : ok. Elle réarrangea quelque peu ses cheveux complètement détachés sur ses épaules, une fois n'est pas coutume. Elle avait en effet l'habitude de les attacher en demi-queue, mais Octavia l'avait encouragée à les garder lâchés. Elle sourit en repensant à la jeune adolescente, qu'elle avait croisée plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle avait fait la grasse matinée jusqu'à 11h30 (chose qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent maintenant son père se moquait d'elle en lui disant que c'était probablement le signe qu'elle allait devenir une ado stupide avec plein de boutons, ce à quoi Clarke répondait avec des levers de yeux au ciel exaspérés, ne faisant que conforter Jack dans son idée) et avait dû se lever en panique car elle devait absolument se racheter de nouveaux crayons à dessin or sa papeterie préférée fermait à midi et ne rouvrirait qu'un mois plus tard puisque la propriétaire partait en vacances. Elle n'avait donc pas pris le temps d'attacher ses cheveux, avait enfilé un jean et un t-shirt à la va-vite et s'était précipitée dans la rue. Elle était arrivée hors d'haleine à 11:57, et ses yeux bleus implorants avaient convaincus Mme Kane de lui vendre les fameux crayons avant de fermer la boutique. Clarke était donc repartie l'esprit léger sous le beau ciel bleu de la mi-juin. Alors qu'elle rêvait à tous les futurs dessins qu'elle projetait de coucher sur le papier, des éclats de voix l'avaient tirée de ses pensées. Dans le parc qu'elle traversait se trouvait acculée au grillage une petite brune qui lui semblait familière, et qui tenait serrée contre elle un sac plastique. Trois gamins de son âge l'entouraient, l'air menaçant.

-Allez Blake, fais pas ta radine, file nous les bonbecs que t'as dans le sac.

Si la brune avait peur, elle n'en laissait rien paraître.  
-Vous êtes bêtes ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit que c'étaient des médicaments !

-Tu mens ! Renchérit le plus grand des garçons. Nous oblige pas à te casser un ongle pour avoir ce qu'on veut !

Clarke avait décidé que c'en était trop et s'était avancée d'un pas décidé vers la bande de jeunes près du grillage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous faites ? Avait-elle tonné de sa voix la plus menaçante possible.

Elle faisait deux têtes de plus que ces mioches de sixième, qui avaient pâli un peu en se retournant. Octavia en avait profité pour venir se glisser à côté d'elle et continuait de les mitrailler du regard. Cependant, le plus grand d'entre eux ne s'était pas laissé démonté aussi facilement et s'était enquit d'un « T'as un problème ? » un peu tremblotant.

-C'est vous qui allez avoir des problèmes si jamais vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, ongles ou quoi que ce soit. Mon père est dans la police et je peux t'assurer que tu ferais mieux de savoir courir très, très vite. Parce que le commissariat est à 300 mètres de là, et je t'assure que je cours plus vite que toi.

Sans demander leur reste, les trois gamins s'étaient décomposés avant de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous.

-Ça va, ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? S'était inquiétée Clarke.

-Non, et si ils avaient osé je leur aurais mis une bonne raclée !  
Elle semblait toujours furieuse contre eux, et Clarke avait sourit devant sa détermination. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Octavia, mais la croisait régulièrement au collège puisque la jeune Blake était entrée en sixième cette année. Comme elles se connaissaient déjà de l'école primaire, les deux filles ne manquaient pas de se saluer quand elles se croisaient. Bien que Clarke ne pouvait pas voir Bellamy en peinture, elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle se serait bien entendue avec Octavia si elles avaient pu faire plus ample connaissance. Elle semblait plus mûre que les filles de son âge.

-Dis Clarke, reprit la petite brune, tu viens à la boum chez Nathan ce soir ?

Clarke avait hoché la tête, quelque peu étonnée qu'Octavia y aille aussi.

-Génial, on se verra ce soir alors ! Tu sais, Bellamy me parle de toi des fois, mais t'es mille fois plus cool que ce qu'il raconte ! Et tu l'es encore plus avec les cheveux lâchés, avait terminé malicieusement Octavia avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Clarke s'était retrouvée plantée là, ne sachant comment prendre ces deux derniers commentaires.

Et maintenant devant son miroir, une pensée furtive traversa son esprit : Bellamy Blake allait regretter d'avoir dit du mal d'elle quand il verrait sa coiffure. C'est complètement stupide, se dit Clarke avant d'oublier aussi rapidement cette idée et de se précipiter dans les escaliers pour ouvrir à Raven qui s'acharnait comme une forcenée sur la sonnette.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le père de Raven les déposait devant chez Nathan Miller.

-Amusez-vous bien les filles, je passerai vous prendre à minuit !

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice. Parfait, elles avaient plus de quatre heure devant elles pour en profiter. La maison de Nathan était très grande, d'apparence. L'adolescent avait profité de la fin de l'année pour organiser une grande fête, à laquelle il avait invité la majeure partie du collège. Nathan vint leur ouvrir la porte et leur fit la bise en les remerciant d'être venues. Nathan était encore dans leur classe cette année. Mais séparé de Bellamy c'était le cas, il s'était révélé beaucoup plus sympa que ce que les deux filles croyaient. Très vite, Raven enflamma le dance-floor et se déhanchait comme jamais. Clarke la regardait d'un air amusé pour sa part, elle préférait le confort du buffet. Elle enviait son amie, qui était capable de lâcher prise aussi facilement et de se fondre complètement dans toutes les ambiances. Surtout, elle se sentait absolument incapable de danser comme elle, sans s'inquiéter de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Son haut rouge ample et fluide donnait l'impression que la métisse avait des ailes de feu qui virevoltaient autour de son corps au rythme de la musique. Perdue dans le véritable spectacle vivant qu'était sa meilleure amie, elle fut surprise par Octavia qui apparut subitement devant son visage, un « bouh » dessiné sur les lèvres.

-Je suis contente que tu aies écouté mon conseil ! Tu devrais laisser tes cheveux comme ça plus souvent, ça te va bien.

Les deux adolescentes commencèrent une discussion chaleureuse, jusqu'à ce que les yeux verts d'Octavia se verrouillent sur un point derrière Clarke.

-Oh, je crois que ton meilleur ami arrive, dit-elle en riant légèrement. À plus !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Octavia s'était faufilée vers la piste de danse.

La jeune blonde se retourna pour voir Bellamy s'approcher d'elle. Automatiquement, son cerveau se mit en mode défensif.

-Tiens tiens, ma chère ex co-déléguée ! Ça m'étonne de te voir ici au lieu d'être en train de dessiner.

Le ton de Bellamy paraissait plus étonné qu'offensif, mais elle pouvait quand même y déceler une pointe railleuse.

-Pourquoi, tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de m'amuser ? Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

-Eh, doucement, je n'ai rien dit de mal ! Par contre toi tu viens d'avouer que dessiner, ça n'était pas s'amuser, enquilla le brun avec son sourire moqueur.

Clarke sentit son agacement monter en flèche, comme ça arrivait souvent lorsque Bellamy lui parlait. Heureusement, un arrivant vint l'empêcher de s'énerver pour de bon sur l'adolescent.

-Salut Clarke ! Je peux t'inviter pour cette danse ?

Finn se tenait près d'elle et lançait un sale regard à Bellamy. Clarke savait que Finn non plus ne portait pas le frère d'Octavia dans son cœur, ce qui leur faisaient un point en commun. Sans un regard de plus pour Bellamy, elle accepta avec un sourire l'invitation de Finn, et les deux rejoignirent la piste de danse où se mouvaient déjà plusieurs autres couples sur un slow. Clarke sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite elle aimait vraiment bien Finn, et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches physiquement. De loin, elle aperçut Raven qui lui lança un regard triomphant, les deux pouces en l'air.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elles trouvent toutes à Bellamy, lança Finn d'un ton léger pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Clarke reporta ses yeux sur le concerné, probablement occupé à frimer devant deux filles qui le regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Son regard s'attarda sur ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés, ses tâches de rousseur, et son sourire en coin. D'accord ce n'était pas quelqu'un de laid, mais elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il avait tant de succès. Peut-être qu'elle le détestait trop pour pouvoir lui trouver quoi que ce soit de spécial. Et pour le moment, dans les bras de Finn, elle avait trop à penser pour songer à Bellamy Blake.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour près du buffet, essayant à la fois de gérer les palpitations rapides de son cœur et la folie de Raven qui la mitraillait de questions à propos de ce slow. Alors qu'elle allait se servir un verre de jus, elle se sentit bousculée par la gauche et une giclée de coca vint arroser son bras et tâcher son chemisier.

-Oups, désolée ! Rit une voix qui laissait présager que son propriétaire ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Furieuse, Clarke se retourna, pour se retrouver une fois de plus nez-à-nez avec Bellamy.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu me gonfles vraiment Bellamy ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?!

Clarke sentit une main agripper fermement son bras pour la retenir, tandis que le visage de Bellamy afficha une moue d'abord choquée puis amusée.

-Oulalah, la princesse s'énerve ? Dis donc fais attention à comment tu parles, papa et maman ne seraient pas contents !

Avant que Clarke ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Raven réagit au quart de tour et le bouscula violemment.

-Je pense que tu devrais te la fermer Blake, juste pour une fois dans ta vie. Mais avant ça excuse-toi, tu viens de lui ruiner sa tenue là en fait.

-Pas question que je m'excuse pour quoi que ce soit.

Les deux adolescents se dévisageaient, et Clarke allait en rajouter une couche quand Nathan qui avait suivit la scène de loin intervint.

-Merde Bellamy, t'es pas cool ! Je suis désolée Clarke, dit le métisse en se tournant vers elle, l'air paniqué.

Voir Nathan dans cet état fit redescendre immédiatement sa colère. Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa fête, alors elle le rassura d'un sourire et d'un « T'en fais pas » avant d'entraîner Raven à sa suite prendre l'air frais. Cette dernière la suivit, non sans avoir adressé un doigt d'honneur bien comme il faut à Bellamy au passage. Puis les deux amies se retrouvèrent dans le jardin, et Raven laissa éclater sa rage.

-Ce mec est insupportable ! Je te jure, la prochaine fois je lui en colle une !

Clarke laissa échapper un sourire devant la fougue de sa meilleure amie. Savoir qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il se passe la réconfortait un peu. Là maintenant tout de suite, elle aussi avait des envies de meurtres. Mais elle ne laisserait sûrement pas l'autre imbécile gâcher sa soirée, aussi elle commença à raconter à Raven son slow avec Finn. C'était ridicule parce qu'il ne s'était rien passé, malgré tout Clarke sentait des papillons voler dans son ventre rien qu'en repensant à ces trois minutes passées à danser avec le jeune homme qui avait d'après elle un très joli sourire. Après avoir épuisé le sujet et papoté pendant près de vingt bonnes minutes, les deux filles décidèrent de retourner s'amuser avec les autres à l'intérieur et surtout de rassasier leurs estomacs qui commençaient à se manifester par des grognements. Quand elles eurent chacune avalé leur part de pizza, Raven traîna Clarke de force sur la piste de danse et celle-ci finit par se laisser prendre au jeu, malgré ses protestations de toute façon étouffées par le brouhaha assourdissant des basses et du synthé du morceau.

Il était près de 23:45 désormais. Clarke était de nouveau sortie prendre l'air, après que Raven l'ait lâchement abandonnée depuis dix bonnes minutes au profit de danses endiablées avec Octavia sur les morceaux du moment, dont quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent des invités semblaient connaître les chorégraphies exactes. L'air rafraîchissant de cette nuit de juin était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant, et elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder, le regard perdu dans les étoiles accrochées à l'immensité bleue du ciel nocturne. Très vite cependant, une voix vint la tirer de sa rêverie.

-Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Immédiatement, Clarke sentit ses muscles se tendre, et elle songea très sérieusement à prétendre qu'elle n'avait rien entendu et à retourner à l'intérieur comme si de rien n'était. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Bellamy était debout à ses côtés, le regard également tourné vers le ciel.

-Je suis désolé pour ta chemise, marmonna-t-il.

Clarke tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Même si ces mots avaient l'air de lui écorcher la bouche, elle pouvait quand même déceler dans sa voix une teinte de regret non feint. Ne sachant que répondre, elle le dévisagea encore quelques instants avant de reprendre sa contemplation des étoiles. Bellamy ne tint pas rigueur de son silence et reprit la parole.

-Octavia m'a raconté que tu l'as défendue contre les garçons qui l'avaient coincée au parc, ce matin. Je sais que t'en as rien à faire de ce que je peux dire puisque c'est pour elle que tu l'as fait, mais... Merci de l'avoir aidée.

Clarke fut tellement choquée d'entendre autant de paroles non-offensantes envers elle sortir de la bouche de Bellamy qu'elle ne détourna pas le regard quand elle croisa le sien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait y lire actuellement, c'était de la sincérité pure.

-C'est normal. Je suis sûre que n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose, assura-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes il s'agissait tout de même de Bellamy, qui était toujours prêt à lui faire part d'une remarque moqueuse dès qu'il en trouvait l'occasion. À ce moment là, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, et un coup d'oeil sur l'écran lui indiqua que son père était arrivé et qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller récupérer Raven, de gré ou de force.

-Il faut que j'y aille, mon père m'attend, indiqua-t-elle à l'adolescent à ses côtés.

Entre temps, Bellamy avait retrouvé son sourire en coin railleur.

-À la prochaine. Au fait, tu devrais laisser tomber la demi-queue plus souvent... Princesse. répondit celui-ci en insistant bien sur le surnom.

Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'appelait ainsi, Clarke esquissa un sourire, qu'elle se garda bien de lui montrer.

Une petite heure plus tard, Raven et Clarke étaient couchées dans la chambre de cette dernière. L'adolescente blonde entendait déjà la respiration paisible de son amie, qui indiquait qu'elle avait finit par succomber à la fatigue bien qu'elle ait soutenu jusqu'à son ultime bâillement qu'elle aurait pu encore danser « jusqu'à trois heures du mat' au moins ! ». Pour sa part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation étrange qu'elle avait eue avec Bellamy il avait beau se comporter comme un crétin la moitié du temps, c'était clair qu'il tenait énormément à sa sœur. Clarke en était presque un peu jalouse elle aussi aurait bien aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur avec qui partager un lien aussi fort que celui qui semblait unir Bellamy et Octavia. Sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil, elle laissa son esprit dériver vers une Raven déchaînée sur la musique, puis vers son slow vraiment agréable dans les bras de Finn. Cependant, sa dernière pensée fut pour le compliment à moitié masqué de Bellamy par rapport à ses cheveux. Clarke s'endormit enfin, un sourire paisible sur son visage pâle.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Merci à ceux qui auront pris la peine de revenir à lire après cette pause. Je pense faire peut-être encore un chapitre sur le collège et ensuite direction le lycée !

À bientôt :)


	5. Course d'orientation

Hey ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, le dernier du collège ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que plusieurs d'entre vous sont revenus pour lire la suite.

Bellarke-Princesse : Merci pour ton com, cette fois pas plusieurs mois d'attente pour la suite :P

Aly03 : Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil ! Tu vas avoir ta réponse à propos de la relation Finn-Clarke dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira ;) En tous cas merci pour tous tes longs commentaires à chaque chapitre, c'est top quand les gens disent vraiment ce qu'ils en pensent et tout. Et oui, j'aimerai essayer de faire un maximum de chapitres aux différentes périodes de leur vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de jeunes adultes, pour que ce soit un vrai slow-burn, comme dans la série.

MaBellarke : Oui c'est ce qui me plait aussi dans leur relation alors j'essaye de jouer un maximum là-dessus. J'essaye vraiment de faire en sorte qu'ils se découvrent peu à peu ! Et tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ce qu'il en est pour Finn ;)

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

Clarke soupira mentalement pour la énième fois tout en se changeant dans les vestiaires avec les autres filles de sa classe. On était vendredi, quinze heures, et il lui restait encore deux heures de cours avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle et profiter de son week-end. Aujourd'hui avait lieu en EPS l'évaluation de course d'orientation. Habituellement, cette discipline ne dérangeait pas Clarke au contraire, la jeune fille trouvait très intéressant le fait d'apprendre des moyens sûrs pour s'orienter de toute façon, toute matière qui pouvait s'appliquer dans la vie de tous les jours l'intéressait. Mais voilà, on était en mars, et aujourd'hui était un jour particulièrement instable niveau météo : plusieurs averses s'étaient déjà abattues dans la journée, et le ciel menaçait fortement de récidiver au vu des nuages sombres qui continuaient de s'amonceler en une masse couleur acier. De plus, les rafales de vent n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Venait s'ajouter au mauvais temps l'absence de Raven, qui était tombée malade la veille et comatait probablement à l'heure actuelle dans son lit, des paquets de chips plein les bras et les yeux rivés sur une émission de voiture. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Raven était passionnée par tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux autos, et son obsession n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps elle avait d'ailleurs effectué son stage de troisième dans un garage, et Clarke en avait entendu parler pendant au moins deux mois. Bon d'accord, elle aussi avait bassiné Raven à propos de la semaine qu'elle avait eue la chance de passer au service chirurgical de l'hôpital dans lequel travaillait sa mère. Mais passons. Tout ça pour dire qu'il faisait vraiment moche et que sa supposée meilleure amie l'avait lâchement abandonnée en cette veille de week-end. Quand elle se fut changée, Clarke se dirigea vers la sortie avec les autres, et elles retrouvèrent le reste de la classe à l'orée des bois. D'ordinaire, la course d'orientation était d'autant plus intéressante que le collège était situé tout près d'une grande forêt, dans laquelle il était très agréable de se promener. Du moins par beau temps.

Leur professeur commença par faire l'appel. En plus de Raven, Murphy était également absent ce jour là. L'information mit quelques secondes à monter au cerveau de Clarke, mais quand elle réalisa ce que cela impliquait, l'adolescente sentit une vague de frustration l'envahir.

-Bon, étant donné que Raven et Murphy ne sont pas là, les élèves qui sont leurs partenaires habituellement se mettront ensemble, c'est à dire Clarke Griffin et Bellamy Blake.

Clarke retint un soupir d'exaspération, tandis que quelques ricanements se firent entendre. Leurs relations orageuses étaient bien connues de leurs camarades de classe. Il faut dire que depuis le début de l'année, de nombreux évènements avaient pu témoigner de leur non-amitié évidente : en octobre, Bellamy avait fait trébucher Clarke au self ce qui avait engendré la chute de l'adolescente et de son plateau un mois plus tard, Clarke l'avait dénoncé à leur prof principal quand il avait écrit sur le tableau entre deux cours « Le principal Charles Pike est une ordure » (en fait, elle était tout à fait d'accord avec lui sur le sujet mais elle voulait lui faire payer toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait faites jusqu'à présent, au risque de passer pour « la grosse balance », surnom dont elle avait hérité peu après l'incident), et on pouvait en citer bien d'autres encore. Clarke se demandait de temps en temps si elle n'avait pas rêvé les excuses que Bellamy lui avait faites à la fête de Nathan l'an passé. Depuis, plus jamais il ne s'était montré agréable avec elle, et leurs relations n'avaient fait qu'empirer.

La jeune blonde ne daigna pas se retourner pour chercher son partenaire des yeux et écouta les explications du prof.

-Vous allez venir récupérer par binôme un sac contenant une carte, une fiche d'instruction et une boussole. Comme depuis le début du semestre, ce sont les seuls outils dont vous disposerez pour vous orienter pendant le parcours. Il y a en tout dix balises par groupe à ramasser. Vous avez une heure cinquante, mais des bonus de temps seront attribués aux groupes les plus efficaces. Bien évidemment, la bonne coopération au sein des binômes est obligatoire : vous partez d'ici ensemble et vous revenez ensemble.

À ce moment là, Clarke jura que le prof lui lançait un regard appuyé plein de sens avant de faire de même en direction d'une tête aux cheveux bouclés située sur sa droite.

-Vous pouvez y aller, vous avez jusqu'à seize heures cinquante pour revenir ici.

Sans un mot, Clarke alla récupérer un sac et se retrouva face à Bellamy quand elle se retourna.

-Donne moi ça, dit-il sans préambule en la fixant de ses yeux bruns.

-C'est hors de question, répliqua la blonde d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle ne voulait simplement pas le laisser penser une seule seconde qu'il avait le contrôle des opérations. Ils allaient faire ça bien, vite, et à sa manière à elle.

Bellamy rit d'un ton moqueur.

-Désolée princesse, mais la galanterie m'oblige à récupérer ce sac-à-dos et son contenu, donc tu vas me le passer sans faire d'histoire, j'ai besoin de la carte pour éviter que tu nous perdes.

-Tu peux garder ta galanterie, je suis capable de porter un sac et de nous trouver toutes les balises sans ton aide. Et arrête de m'appeler Princesse.

Bellamy décida que ça ne valait pas le coup de renchérir quand il vit que le reste de la classe s'était déjà éparpillé et que le professeur leur lançait un regard exaspéré.

-Comme tu voudras... Princesse.

Clarke l'ignora et sortit la fiche, la carte et la boussole, enfilant la sangle de cette dernière autour de son cou. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu déplier la feuille d'instruction, Bellamy lui attrapa le poignet et la lui arracha des mains. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, il commença d'un ton brusque :

-Écoute moi bien, ça me soule autant que toi qu'on doive faire ce truc ensemble. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas un crétin fini et je te parie que je suis bien meilleur que toi en orientation. Donc on va faire ça comme si on était une équipe, parce que je te signale que c'est ce qui est demandé. Tu veux une bonne note non ?

Clarke ne se laissa pas démonter par le regard noir de Bellamy mais elle dut malgré tout admettre qu'il avait raison et qu'il fallait qu'ils coopèrent un minimum. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et il lâcha son poignet pour qu'ils puissent se mettre en route. Cette séance promettait d'être la pire de sa courte vie.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils avaient déjà trouvé quatre balises. Clarke commençait à se dire que finalement ça ne se passait pas si mal, quand ils communiquaient pour le strict minimum. À contre cœur, elle se rendit même compte qu'ils étaient plus efficaces ensembles que quand elle était avec Raven, qui passait son temps à râler à propos de cette « foutue forêt ». Clarke se retrouvait donc souvent à faire le guide pour elles deux, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas vraiment puisque ça lui plaisait d'apprendre mais Bellamy était effectivement doué pour s'orienter, et le fait de ne pas avoir à gérer toute seule les infos à propos des balises, de la carte et de la boussole constituait un véritable gain de temps. Ils marchaient en silence sur un petit sentier relativement à découvert quand tout à coup, une violente averse s'abattit. En quelques secondes, ils étaient déjà trempés jusqu'aux os.

-Merde, jura Bellamy.

Clarke était on ne peut plus d'accord.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un abri, proposa l'adolescente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse, t'es en sucre ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Bellamy, il pleut tellement fort qu'on n'y voit rien, et la carte va être trempée !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se disputer plus longtemps sur le sujet qu'ils entendirent d'étranges grognements devant eux. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils venaient de déboucher sur une minuscule clairière dans laquelle se tenaient plusieurs sangliers et des marcassins. Clarke analysa rapidement la situation en voyant un des sangliers claquer violemment des dents : sans le vouloir, Bellamy et elle se trouvaient dans une situation où ils acculaient des laies et leurs petits et constituaient donc une menace potentielle pour les animaux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle entendit Bellamy s'exclamer « On dégage ! », et ils déguerpirent dans la direction opposée. Malheureusement, ils s'aperçurent très vite que les sangliers n'avaient pas apprécié leur visite surprise, et qu'un nombre indéterminé était à leur trousse.

-Il faut qu'on trouve une solution et vite, on n'aura pas d'avance très longtemps ! S'écria Bellamy.

Clarke acquiesça, scrutant les environs à la recherche d'une porte de secours.

-Par là !

Les deux adolescents sprintèrent vers un arbre relativement haut dont les branches noueuses permettaient une prise facile, enfin elle l'espérait. De toute façon ils n'avaient plus le temps de tergiverser, dans quelques secondes les sangliers les auraient rattrapés et elle n'avait pas envie de connaître la sensation de se faire charger par cinq-cinquante kilos, canines comprises. Bellamy sauta dans l'arbre plus qu'il n'y grimpa, Clarke sur les talons. Il était déjà à bonne hauteur et se retournait vers elle quand la blonde sentit son pied glisser sur le bois mouillé. « Ça y est, je vais finir piétinée par des mamans sanglier enragées », pensa-t-elle en essayant désespérément de trouver un point d'accroche pour stopper sa chute. Une main agrippa fermement la sienne, et elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Bellamy qui la tenait à bout de bras. Ils se dévisagèrent étrangement et l'espace d'une seconde, Clarke se demanda s'il allait la laisser tomber. Mais cette pensée fut balayée aussi vite qu'il l'aida à se hisser à ses côtés.

-Merci, c'était moins une, dit la jeune fille en reprenant son souffle.

-Tu m'en dois une, Princesse.

Malgré son ton voulu assuré, Clarke sentit tout de même qu'il était aussi secoué qu'elle par cette course-poursuite. Ils regardèrent vers le bas deux sangliers grattaient furieusement du sabot au pied de l'arbre.

-On n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils s'en aillent, je suppose qu'ils vont aller retrouver le reste de la harde, dit Clarke d'un ton las.

À leur grand désarroi, c'est le contraire qui se produisit. Bientôt, toute la petite famille était réunie autour de l'arbre. Les sangliers semblaient avoir oublié leur présence et mangeaient ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur le sol humide, s'éloignant de quelques mètres. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne pleuvait plus.

-Bon, en attendant, je propose qu'on regarde où se situent les autres balises sur la carte.

Clarke commença à hocher la tête mais se figea brusquement, et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main droite. Bellamy suivit son mouvement du regard.

-Non, me dis pas que...

-Mince ! J'ai du la lâcher quand j'ai glissé de l'arbre, bafouilla la jeune fille, se précipitant pour essayer de visualiser une quelconque tâche claire sur le sol boueux.

-Alors, qui se croyait capable de se débrouiller toute seule ? On n'est pas rendu pour trouver les balises restantes, bien joué Princesse ! Dit Bellamy d'un ton sarcastique. Eh ! Tu fais quoi ?!

Clarke était en train de redescendre le plus silencieusement possible de l'autre côté de l'arbre.

-Clarke ! T'es folle ? Remonte, c'est trop dangereux ! La pressa Bellamy, prêt à se laisser glisser à son tour.

Entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche signifiait probablement qu'il commençait clairement à douter de sa santé mentale. Mais Clarke avait un plan puisque les sangliers avaient l'air décidé à ne pas bouger, elle les ferait fuir. Elle avait repéré la carte au milieu du groupe, et il était hors de question qu'ils perdent plus de temps, elle n'avait pas fait tous ses efforts d'apprentissage les dernières semaines pour supporter les railleries de Bellamy et voir une note insuffisante venir tâcher son bulletin. Elle se cacha derrière l'arbre et ramassa plusieurs pierres, puis respira un grand coup. Son plan état totalement débile, mais si elle y mettait suffisamment de volonté, ça marcherait et dans le pire des cas, elle serait assez proche de l'arbre pour y remonter avant que les sangliers ne la chargent. Elle ignora Bellamy qui tentait de la ramener à la raison, prit son courage à deux mains, et jaillit du côté où se trouvaient les sangliers en lançant ses projectiles et criant à plein poumons.

-WHAAAAA !

L'adolescente eut du mal à croire à sa chance quand les sangliers, effrayés par le bruit et les cailloux, détalèrent sans même essayer de voir qui était leur assaillant. Quand la dernière queue brune disparut dans les buissons, elle s'avança pour récupérer la carte quelque peu piétinée. Bellamy était descendu à son tour.

-C'était l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais vu, t'es consciente que tu aurais pu te faire tuer ?

Clarke se retourna pour lui rétorquer que non seulement elle n'était pas morte et qu'en plus elle avait la carte, mais elle se stoppa quand elle vit l'expression peinte sur son visage il lui semblait lire un mélange de colère, d'inquiétude et... d'admiration ? Mais le moment fut fugace la seconde d'après, Bellamy avait retrouvé un air impassible.

-On ferait mieux de s'éloigner le plus vite possible, j'ai pas envie de retomber sur les cochons furieux.

Ils reprirent leur chemin en silence, à l'opposée de là où avaient fuit les sangliers afin d'effectuer un bon détour de sécurité. Ils avaient trouvé deux balises supplémentaires et tout se passait pour le mieux quand ils entendirent des voix qui venaient dans leur direction. Quand Finn et Wells apparurent au détour d'un virage, Clarke se raidit mais fit mine de ne rien laisser paraître, et salua chaleureusement Wells, son meilleur ami depuis bien des années. Finn avait l'air également tendu mais tenta une approche naturelle.

-Salut Clarke ! Ça va ?

La blonde l'ignora royalement et s'adressa à la place à Bellamy.

-Je pense qu'on devrait continuer sur ce chemin pendant deux cent mètres environ, mais après cette intersection il faudra qu'on bifurque à droite, indiqua-t-elle en se penchant sur la carte.

À son grand soulagement, Finn eut juste l'air déçu mais n'insista pas et les deux binômes reprirent leur route comme si de rien n'était. Une fois qu'ils furent hors d'entente, Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke, les sourcils froncés.

-Attends, je croyais que tu sortais avec Finn ? Y'a pas un petit soucis de communication là ?

-Oui, je sortais avec lui, répondit-elle en insistant bien sur le mot « sortais ». En octobre j'ai appris que je n'étais que « l'autre »... On était ensemble depuis juillet, mais il avait déjà une copine dont il avait « oublié » de me parler. Alors maintenant je me contente d'oublier qu'il existe.

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton le plus neutre possible, comme si ça ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. Mais elle savait très bien que c'était faux, elle ressentait encore trop souvent les cicatrices douloureuses de la trahison de Finn. Il avait été son premier amour, elle lui avait fait confiance. Découvrir que non seulement il lui mentait et qu'en plus elle n'était pas son premier choix l'avait fait énormément souffrir. Clarke s'attachait difficilement, mais quand c'était le cas, c'était pour de vrai. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir accordé sa confiance au premier venu, elle avait été idiote.

Bellamy ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Clarke se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de se confier comme ça, surtout à lui, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter les trois-quart du temps.

-Quel imbécile, grommela-t-il. Tu sais Clarke, t'as beau avoir le pouvoir d'être super agaçante quand tu veux, je t'assure que tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans cette histoire. J'ai toujours su qu'il était pas net ce gars, à lancer à tout le monde ses petits sourires charmeurs, marmonna-t-il finalement plus pour lui-même.

Sa réponse toucha Clarke et lui arracha un sourire mi-reconnaissant, mi-perplexe. Décidément, Bellamy avait le don de la surprendre quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Un moment il se comportait comme le pire crétin au monde, et la seconde d'après il semblait lire dans ses pensées et était capable d'une empathie qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

Le reste de la séance se déroula sans encombre : pas de douche inopinée venue du ciel, pas de sangliers furieux, et les quatre dernières balises retrouvées sans jamais se tromper de chemin. Malgré leurs mésaventures, ils revinrent les premiers auprès du professeur qui afficha un air presque choqué.

-...huit, neuf et dix. Et vous avez vingt minutes d'avance, bien joué ! Vous pouvez ranger votre matériel et rentrer chez vous. Vous aurez vos notes la semaine prochaine.

Clarke et Bellamy s'exécutèrent et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, devant lesquels ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants.

-Ok, je dois avouer que tu es plutôt bon en orientation. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense que j'aurai une meilleure note avec toi que si j'avais été avec Raven, dit Clarke avec un fin sourire.

-Je peux sûrement en dire autant, Murphy est un vrai glandeur quand il l'a décidé, répondit Bellamy sur le même ton. Fais gaffe en rentrant Princesse, je serai pas toujours là pour te sauver des sangliers, termina-t-il en s'éloignant.

-C'est ça, et toi tu diras bien à Octavia qui a fait fuir tout une harde pendant que son grand frère se planquait dans un arbre !

Bellamy se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire moqueur et rentra dans les vestiaires. Clarke rejoignit les vestiaires des filles, amusée. Quand elle raconterait à Raven qu'elle avait réussi à passer deux heures avec Bellamy sans qu'ils s'étripent, sa meilleure amie n'en croirait pas ses oreilles. Clarke avait déjà du mal à y croire elle-même, mais elle devait bien avouer que Bellamy n'était pas de si mauvaise compagnie, quand il ne jouait pas au crétin populaire.


	6. Classe de neige

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis enfin de retour avec la suite ; j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire car j'ai plein d'idées mais du mal à les organiser correctement, à décider dans quel chapitre je parle de telle chose, etc... Et puis j'avais pas mal d'examens à passer aussi IRL, mais maintenant je suis presque en vacances alors j'espère avoir plus de temps pour écrire à un rythme plus soutenu ! Et puis avec le hiatus avant la saison 5 il va falloir combler le manque (j'ai adoré la saison 4, des moments Bellarke magnifiques, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi... 3)

Bref, tout d'abord merci à Aly03, Bellarke-Princesse, sleepycame et Rainkebell pour vos commentaires depuis la publication du dernier chapitre, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite, n'hésitez pas à partager vos avis après lecture ! :)

* * *

Malgré la nuit noire au-dehors qui indiquait l'heure encore très matinale, Bellamy était parfaitement éveillé. Assis vers l'arrière du bus côté fenêtre, il s'impatientait mentalement devant le temps que mettaient les autres élèves à poser leurs affaires en soute et monter à bord. À sa gauche, Murphy s'était endormi dès qu'il avait posé les fesses sur son siège, casque sur les oreilles et bonnet enfoncé jusqu'au nez. Aujourd'hui comme chaque année début février, les classes de seconde du lycée Becca Pramheda partaient en classe de neige. Pour Bellamy, cette semaine à la montagne serait une toute nouvelle expérience, sa mère n'ayant jamais eu les moyens de les emmener au ski, Octavia et lui. Aussi, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, il était intérieurement plus qu'impatient de pouvoir enfin découvrir ces sensations dont il avait seulement entendu parler par ses amis, qui revenaient chaque année avec le bronzage typique et un égo gonflé par « ce petit hors-piste le long de la noir, c'était ouf ! ». Le bus démarra enfin après un quart d'heure qui lui parut durer une éternité, et Bellamy se laissa porter par ses pensées qui défilaient avec le paysage au-dehors. Les premières heures de trajet furent relativement tranquilles, étant donné que la plupart de ses camarades de classe terminaient leur nuit, bercés par le ronron du moteur. Peu à peu cependant, les murmures s'élevèrent avec le réveil de chacun et une excitation collective gagna tout le car. Bellamy et Murphy furent les premiers à scander « C'est à l'arrière qu'on gueule le plus fort » pour faire passer le temps, et diverses chansons aux paroles plus ou moins catholiques y succédèrent. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Bellamy assistait avec intérêt à un débat passionné entre Murphy et Nathan portant sur ce qui était le plus cool entre le ski et le snow, quand au détour d'un virage, il aperçut les premiers flans enneigés des montagnes. Il ne put réprimer un sourire, que cet idiot de Murphy ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Alors Blake, comme ça on fait dans l'émotion maintenant ? ricana son ami.

Bellamy lui offrit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour toute réponse ainsi qu'un rictus amusé, et ignora Nathan et Kyle, installés une rangée devant eux, qui en rajoutaient une couche. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus entama sa montée en lacets, et bientôt tout le paysage était entièrement blanc, pigmenté à certains endroits par des forêts de pin. Bellamy sentit son impatience grandir encore plus. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cette semaine promettait d'être les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter un maximum et de revenir avec plus d'histoires qu'il n'en faudrait pour mettre des étoiles plein les yeux d'Octavia.

Les bus comportant toutes les classes se garèrent finalement à 18h en périphérie d'une station de ski, devant quatre grands chalets identiques en entourant un cinquième un peu moins haut. Il faisait déjà très sombre, mais on distinguait encore facilement la brillance de la neige partout autour dans la pénombre. Avant que les élèves ne se précipitent pour descendre du bus, un des professeurs se leva prestement et mit ses mains en haut-parleur.

-Je vais vous demander à tous cinq minutes d'attention s'il-vous-plait !

Le silence se fit assez rapidement, chacun étant désireux de glaner des informations sur la suite de la soirée.

-Merci. Comme vous avez déjà constitué vos groupes pour les chambres, nous allons vous appeler en fonction de ces groupes et vous pourrez alors descendre du car et récupérer vos sacs dans la soute. Etant donné que vous êtes huit classes de seconde, vous allez être accueillis en quatre groupes par les responsables des chalets et répartis en fonction donc soyez patients. Si tout se déroule bien, vous devriez tous être installés dans votre chambre d'ici 19h, donc on se donne rendez-vous au chalet principal -celui que vous voyez au centre- à 19h15 pour le repas. On vous donnera toutes les infos nécessaires au bon déroulement de la semaine une fois qu'on aura tous le ventre bien rempli. Bon, je commence l'appel du chalet numéro 1, les groupes appelés iront rejoindre le monsieur avec le bonnet bleu que vous voyez sur votre gauche, là-bas.

Bellamy dut patienter environ cinq minutes, puis le professeur appela son groupe de chambre, constitué de lui-même, Murphy, Nathan et Kyle. L'adolescent s'empressa d'aller récupérer son sac et rejoignit le petit groupe déjà amassé devant l'homme au bonnet bleu, qui attendit encore quelques minutes les arrivants des autres bus.

-Salut les jeunes ! Je m'appelle Nyko, entama l'homme dont on distinguait à peine la bouche à travers son épaisse barbe brune. Je serai le responsable de votre chalet pour cette semaine et j'accompagnerai également certains d'entre vous qui ne savent pas encore skier. Allez, je vois que vous êtes déjà en train de vous cailler donc je garde les détails pour plus tard. Suivez-moi !

Les conversations excitées reprirent de plus belle. Bellamy ne tenait plus en place, l'air de la montagne lui semblait tellement pur par rapport à celui qu'ils respiraient en ville, et les flancs immaculés autour de lui paraissaient irréalistes. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu nombre de photos de montagne, mais le découvrir en vrai était tout autre chose.

Le chalet contenait quatre étages, les deux premiers réservés aux filles et les deux autres aux garçons, avec deux professeurs par étage. Bellamy et ses amis furent attribués à une chambre du troisième étage, et les quatre adolescents entamèrent une guerre acharnée pour le choix des lits. Murphy s'en tira avec le lit qu'il voulait, celui situé le plus proche de la porte d'entrée, tandis que Bellamy n'eut aucun mal à jouer la carte de sa première fois à la montagne pour obtenir le lit juste à côté de la fenêtre. Leurs affaires étaient tout juste déballées et installées dans les placards qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller retrouver les autres au chalet principal. Bellamy enfila un sweat épais et sa parka premier prix pour laquelle il avait du économisé ces derniers mois, et emboîta le pas à Nathan et Kyle. Murphy lui asséna une tape amicale dans le dos.

-T'as encore rien vu mon pote, ricana-t-il.

Bellamy ne put réprimer un sourire franc en pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

Le repas se fit au rez-de chaussée du chalet principal, dans une grande salle chaleureusement éclairée. Tout le monde était surexcité au grand dam des professeurs, qui durent user de menaces à grands cris à la fin du dîner pour obtenir le calme. Le programme de la semaine leur fut présenté : formation des groupes de niveau, sorties ski et snow quotidiennes dès le lendemain matin, et activités complémentaires suivant les jours telles que luge et batailles de boules de neige pendant les temps libres. Il y aurait également des veillées chaque soir, tout en respectant des horaires raisonnables de couvre-feu pour être en forme le lendemain. Le seul point négatif qui fit grincer des dents le plus grand nombre fut l'annonce de cours d'initiation à la géologie chaque jour avant le repas. Mais rien ne pouvait entacher la bonne humeur de Bellamy. Lui et les autres discutèrent tard ce soir là dans la chambre, tous surexcités à l'idée de passer une semaine entre amis à la montagne.

Le réveil à sept heure le lendemain rappela douloureusement à la chambrée leur veille tardive, excepté pour Bellamy qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Murphy et les autres passèrent le petit-déjeuner à se moquer de lui, disant qu'il avait l'air d'un gosse le matin de Noël. Il fut bien content d'être débarrassé d'eux en allant rejoindre le groupe de débutants en ski deux heures plus tard au pied des pistes. Les débutants, assez nombreux, furent séparés en plusieurs groupes d'environ huit skieurs. Bellamy se retrouva dans le groupe mené par Nyko, qui commença par faire l'appel afin de mettre un nom sur chaque tête déjà casquée. Ainsi, Bellamy découvrit qu'il passerait cette semaine sur les pistes en compagnie de cinq élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas, de Jasper... et de Clarke Griffin. Il eut un sourire narquois et s'approcha d'elle avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route, ne résistant pas à l'envie de lui lancer une pique. Il était de nouveau dans sa classe cette année, et leurs relations n'avaient pas empiré depuis le collège mais ne s'était pas non plus arrangées. Ils se contentaient de s'ignorer la plupart du temps, mais leurs rares conversations étaient souvent basées sur un désaccord.

-Tiens tiens, mademoiselle parfaite ne sait pas skier ? J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner.

-La ferme Bellamy, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Sa voix traduisait néanmoins une certaine anxiété mais il ne releva pas ; il n'était lui même pas aussi à l'aise qu'il souhaitait le montrer.

Bellamy déchanta bien rapidement au cours de la matinée : trouver un équilibre sur les skis était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il n'avait cru, et tout le groupe semblait s'en sortir bien mieux que lui, Clarke la première. Il venait de tomber pour la troisième fois en une demi-heure en tentant tant bien que mal un virage en chasse-neige quand Nyko leur annonça qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure et de prendre leur premier téléski. Son annonce arracha un grommellement à Bellamy qui ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu auprès de Clarke, debout juste derrière lui. Il entendit sans peine sa remarque glissée sur un ton mesquin (bon, il devait avouer qu'il l'avait un peu cherché, c'est vrai).

-Si tu es inquiet pour le tire-fesse Bellamy, tu n'as qu'à demander conseil à un des gamins de six ans dans la queue là-bas, ils ont l'air de bien s'y connaître.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se mit en route en marchant en canard à la suite du groupe qui se hâtait déjà vers la cabane où tournaient les grandes perches grises du téléski avant de remonter la piste. L'adolescent sentit le rouge lui monter aux oreilles et se précipita à sa suite. Il réussit à marcher sur l'arrière de la chaussure de Clarke pour la faire déchausser, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à cette dernière. C'était malheureusement sans compter son propre équilibre plus que précaire, et il tomba avec elle dans la neige. Nyko dut venir les aider à se relever, tant ils s'étaient emmêlés les pinceaux avec leurs skis. Bellamy eut le temps de lui glisser un « Tu l'as pas volée celle-là » qu'il était de nouveau debout sur ses skis. Clarke lui lança un regard probablement furieux : il discernait mal son expression à travers leurs masques respectifs.

-Allez la jeunesse, gardez votre fougue pour la suite, vous en aurez bien besoin !

C'est assez fier de cette petite vengeance que trois minutes plus tard, Bellamy enfourcha une des perches et commença à se laisser tirer sur une dizaine de mètres... Avant de voir ses skis se croiser devant lui et le faire chuter la tête la première dans la neige.

-Bellamy, bouge ! cria la voix paniquée de Clarke quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se dégager qu'une masse s'abattit sur lui et lui enfonça une nouvelle fois le nez dans la neige. Il commença à maudire intérieurement la montagne, la neige, le ski et surtout Clarke Griffin quand le poids sur son dos augmenta considérablement.

-Désolé les gars ! s'exclama une voix affolée qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Jasper.

-Sinon, j'aimerais éviter de bouffer plus de neige si ça ne vous dérange pas, grogna Bellamy d'une voix étouffée.

Comme personne d'autre ne leur tomba dessus, il en déduit que le téléski ne tournait plus. Les trois adolescents purent se dégager tant bien que mal, sous le regard consterné de Nyko qui les avait rejoints.

-Bon, toi c'est Blake c'est ça ? Te vexe pas, mais tu vas prendre le tire-fesse après les autres. T'inquiètes pas, on te récupère en redescendant si tu te foires !

Clarke lui lança un nouveau regard, mais son sourire de satisfaction était tellement large cette fois qu'il ne pouvait pas le louper.

-Tu paies rien pour attendre, Princesse, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Bellamy ne comprenait pas comment après cette journée passée sur les pistes, ses amis pouvaient encore être aussi en forme. Après le cours d'initiation de géologie durant lequel il manqua de s'endormir trois fois, assez peu intéressé par les nappes de charriage et les plis-failles, il se traina tant bien que mal au réfectoire, le corps endolori par ses nombreuses chutes du jour.

-Et encore, attends de voir les courbatures demain ! lui glissa sournoisement Murphy.

Il n'eut même pas la force de répondre et s'affala à la table à leur côté. Il se laissa bercer dans l'ambiance chaleureuse du réfectoire, ses yeux allant se promener d'un visage à un autre, tous emplis de cette même joie mêlée de fatigue. Son regard se posa sur Clarke, assise avec Raven et Jasper ainsi que deux autres filles et un garçon asiatique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fut quelque peu soulagé de constater que Jasper et Clarke affichaient la même mine exténuée que lui.

Avant de se coucher, il appela Octavia une dizaine de minutes. Entendre la voix de sa soeur lui faisait toujours un bien fou ; leur connexion n'avait pas faibli avec le temps, et les rares moqueries qui lui avaient été adressées dans sa vie à propos de son comportement de grand-frère poule avaient toutes été réprimées par un regard noir. Bellamy était fier de la relation qu'il avait avec sa soeur, et aucun crétin ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. La discussion qu'il eut avec elle ce soir fut néanmoins surprenante. Quand il eut fini de lui raconter ses mésaventures, tout ce qu'Octavia trouva à dire fut à quel point elle était contente que Clarke et lui deviennent enfin amis.

-Attends, t'as écouté ce que je t'ai raconté ? Elle a passé son temps à se moquer de moi, j'avais surtout envie de l'étrangler ! s'écria-t-il, choqué par une telle idée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas frérot, les plus belles amitiés naissent toujours des plus grands ennemis ! répondit-elle mystérieusement. Je te laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire, amuse-toi bien !

Et elle lui raccrocha au nez sans plus de cérémonie. Bellamy resta le téléphone en l'air quelques secondes, une expression mi-amusée, mi-incrédule sur le visage. Si elle savait que la seule fois où ils avaient passé plus de cinq minutes ensemble sans se disputer remontait à un jour pluvieux de troisième, au cours duquel ils avaient été plus occupés à échapper à des sangliers enragés qu'à se chercher des noises... Cinq minutes plus tard, les propos invraisemblables d'Octavia avaient filé hors de son esprit, et il sombrait dans un sommeil de plomb.

Les jours défilèrent plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il était content de constater qu'il progressait lentement mais sûrement. Une sorte de compétition s'était installée entre lui et Clarke, et c'était chaque jour à celui qui maîtriserait en premier les exercices demandés par Nyko. Elle avait le don de l'exaspérer ; deux fois sur trois, elle s'en sortait nettement mieux que lui et bien qu'elle ne lui fit plus de remarques à propos de ses capacités en ski, il savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Mis à part cette course puérile avec Clarke, il avait pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Jasper à qui il n'avait jamais réellement parlé auparavant. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de bien le connaître, bien que lui et Octavia aient pris des cours de judo ensemble pendant un trimestre étant plus jeunes ; Octavia avait du arrêter très vite à cause de leurs soucis financiers et Jasper s'était rendu compte qu'il n'accrochait pas (au grand dam de son père qui voulait revivre sa passion à travers son fils), mais les deux continuaient de se voir de temps à autres. Ainsi, Bellamy l'avait toujours pris pour quelqu'un de gentil mais un peu bizarre et souvent dans la lune, sous son constant sourire béat. Il revit sévèrement ses préjugés lorsque lui et Jasper partagèrent une conversation sur les mythologies grecques et nordiques lors d'une montée en télésiège et à partir de ce moment là, il discutait chaque jour un peu avec lui, et les deux adolescents ne manquaient pas une occasion de plaisanter avec des métaphores et des références mythologiques. Il était content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il avait ce point commun ; il faut dire que même si Murphy était son meilleur ami, il ne s'était jamais intéressé de près ou de loin à la mythologie, et Bellamy ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

Vendredi arrivait déjà et avec lui la dernière journée de ski. Bellamy était d'humeur un peu maussade ; il savait qu'il n'aurait pas les moyens de retourner skier de sitôt. Mais il se promit que plus tard, il travaillerait aussi dur qu'il le faudrait afin de leur payer à lui et Octavia un séjour à la montagne. À cette pensée, ses doigts raffermirent leur prise sur ses bâtons de ski, et il se focalisa sur ses mouvements. Ils venaient d'entamer leur dernière descente, une piste bleue qui constituaient pour leur groupe de débutants le plus gros challenge de la semaine. Nyko avait l'air satisfait de leur progrès (« Tu vois Blake ! Je savais que tu finirais par y arriver ! » avait-il dit quand Bellamy avait finalement réussi à ne pas tomber pendant une journée entière, la veille) et pour marquer le coup, il avait décidé de les emmener sur la piste bleue en question. Ils la quitteraient aux trois-quart pour emprunter un hors-piste dans les bois très peu fréquenté par les skieurs chevronnés, qui préféraient s'attaquer à de plus gros morceaux. Bellamy était en dernière position du groupe ; ça n'était plus à cause d'une différence de niveau par rapport aux autres, mais parce qu'il s'y était habitué et surtout, il espérait régulièrement voir Clarke tomber pour pouvoir l'asperger de neige en la dépassant. Malheureusement, les rares fois où c'était arrivé il en avait été tellement déconcentré qu'il était également tombé avant de pouvoir la rattraper, ce qui lui avait valu des vannes de Nyko, persuadé qu'il le faisait exprès (« Eh alors Blake, si Griffin saute du télésiège tu sautes avec elle ? »). Quelques virages plus bas sur la piste, Bellamy aperçut Nyko qui faisait un grand signe avec son bâton et bifurquait vers un sentier s'enfonçant dans les sous-bois. Il sentit son pouls accélérer à l'idée du challenge qui les attendait. Hors de question de tomber, pensa-t-il tandis que ses skis franchissaient le bord de la piste légèrement bombé pour rejoindre à son tour le sentier. Ils avaient tous pris de bonnes distances comme leur avait demandé Nyko, afin d'avoir le temps de s'éviter au cas où l'un d'entre eux tomberait. Aussi Bellamy distinguait au loin la combinaison bleue et le casque blanc de Clarke qui filait entre les arbres. Il se concentrait au maximum pour aborder correctement les bosses ici et là et ne pas prendre trop de vitesse. Ils étaient en hors piste depuis peut être deux minute quand il s'aperçut qu'il rattrapait Clarke. Cela le réjouit quelques secondes mais très vite, il fronça les sourcils et quand il fut assez proche, il comprit qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Il ralentit, et plissa les yeux. Elle semblait avoir déchaussé ses skis et était agenouillée dans la neige à côté d'une masse sombre. Inquiet, il se hâta de la rejoindre. Clarke tourna à peine la tête à son arrivée. Elle avait retiré son casque et inspectait l'adolescent qui gisait au sol en gémissant de douleur, sa main gauche gantée agrippée à son bras droit.

-C'est Jasper, annonça-t-elle avant que Bellamy ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il est tombé violemment, je crois qu'il s'est déboîté l'épaule.

-Je peux rattraper le groupe et les prévenir, s'enquit Bellamy en s'apprêtant à repartir. Il leva la tête vers la suite du sentier, qui se séparait en trois fourches environ trente mètres plus loin.

-Quelle direction ils ont pris ?

Clarke tourna la tête à son tour et ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement, remplis d'angoisse.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, quand j'ai vu que Jasper ne se relevait pas je me suis tout de suite arrêtée..

-Wahou, bien joué Princesse ! Et comment on fait maintenant ? Personne ne passe par ce fichu sentier à part les débutants comme nous, et le télésiège est fermé à l'heure qu'il est, ils remonteront pas, en plus il va faire nuit ! s'emporta l'adolescent. Il ne lui en voulait pas directement, mais il sentait un vent de panique le gagner à l'idée de se retrouver seul la nuit dans un environnement qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, en compagnie d'un éclopé et de mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

\- Ah donc c'est ma faute c'est ça, j'aurais du laisser Jasper ici et tracer ma route ? Tu vois, je crois pas que ça aurait été un meilleur plan, puisqu'apparemment tu te serais pas arrêté et t'aurais suivi bien gentiment le groupe pour ne surtout pas te perdre dans la forêt ! s'énerva Clarke à son tour. Furieux du sous-entendu, il enleva son casque à son tour et s'apprêta à répliquer quand une voix plaintive les interrompit.

-Les gars s'il-vous plait, je voudrais pas vous déranger mais vous croyez que c'est le moment ? J'ai super mal, gémit Jasper. Son visage était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et il avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre, engourdi par le froid et la douleur. Clarke retourna aussitôt son attention sur le jeune homme.

-Jasper ! Jasper, reste avec moi ! lui ordonna Clarke en claquant des doigts devant le visage de l'adolescent, qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sembla revenir un peu à lui.

-Ok, souffla Clarke comme pour elle même, avant de reprendre, plus doucement : « Jasper, tu t'es déboîté l'épaule. Bellamy a raison, il va bientôt faire nuit et de plus en plus froid, on n'a pas le temps d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher. Je vais devoir remettre ton épaule en place, d'accord ? »

Bellamy attrapa l'adolescente par le bras, les yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction.

-Attends une minute Clarke, tu plaisantes ? Tu l'as déjà fait au moins ?

-Tu as une meilleure solution peut-être ? Il va s'évanouir si on ne fait rien. Bon, si je lui remets en place il s'évanouira peut être quand même, mais au moins on pourra repartir à son réveil.

Bellamy la dévisagea quelques secondes puis la lâcha.

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais je sais comment on fait en théorie, ma mère est médecin, je l'ai déjà vu faire et elle m'a expliqué, rajouta-t-elle en offrant un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant à Jasper.

Bellamy détailla son visage et le ton assuré qu'elle empruntait et qui camouflaient presque entièrement sa nervosité.

-Bellamy, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, continua-t-elle. Il va falloir que tu l'immobilises de ce côté, comme ça.

L'adolescent acquiesça et se plaça à gauche de Jasper comme elle le lui indiquait. Une fois positionné, il tenta la carte de l'humour de nerd (probablement celui qui lui réussissait le mieux, même s'il détestait se l'avouer) pour le rassurer à sa manière.

-Ça va aller Jasper, et puis au pire tu pourras quand même faire des trucs géniaux avec un seul bras ; le fils d'Odin, Tyr, a prouvé son héroïsme en perdant son bras, lui glissa Bellamy avec un clin d'oeil.

Jasper laissa échapper un gloussement fatigué tandis que Clarke lui jetait un bref regard d'incompréhension.

-Ok Jasper, à trois d'accord ? lui souffla-t-elle avec un sourire. L'adolescent acquiesça faiblement. « Un... » CRACK ! Jasper hurla de douleur et Bellamy dut le maintenir fermement au sol. Le jeune homme au sol sombra dans l'inconscience une seconde plus tard. La forêt fut silencieuse quelques instants, Bellamy dévisageant Clarke comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il avait l'impression de découvrir une toute nouvelle personne. Il y a quelques heures encore, il n'aurait jamais cru que Clarke Griffin était capable d'un tel sang-froid et d'autant d'adresse, derrière son image de fille hautaine de bonne famille qui lui avait valu son surnom de princesse plusieurs années auparavant. L'adolescente surprit son regard et pour se donner une contenance, Bellamy se contenta de lui lancer un sourire narquois.

-Rassure moi, tu sais compter jusqu'à trois ?

-L'anticipation est toujours le pire moment, j'ai préféré lui épargner ça, répondit-elle en souriant, visiblement soulagée.

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient enfin au chaud dans le chalet principal, et au coeur de l'attention générale. Jasper, le bras droit en écharpe et l'autre passé autour des épaules du garçons asiatique de la veille (Bellamy apprit par la suite qu'il s'appelait Monty), ne cessait de chanter les louanges de Clarke, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille et Bellamy, Jasper ne put s'empêcher de faire part à tous les élèves présents autour d'eux de ce qui avait précédé la remise en place de son épaule.

-J'étais allongé dans la neige, j'avais trop mal à l'épaule, mais j'avais surtout l'impression d'être le gosse de Bellamy et Clarke ; on aurait dit un vieux couple qui se disputait à propos de qui était responsable d'avoir paumé toute la famille en forêt et de quel chemin il fallait prendre pour rentrer !

Son commentaire provoqua l'hilarité générale. Bellamy s'aperçut que Clarke affichait le même air outré que lui, tandis qu'il se faisait charrier par Murphy et que Kyle lui donnait une grande tape dans le dos, hoquetant de rire. Heureusement, l'annonce du dîner vint leur sauver la mise, et les conversations habituelles reprirent peu à peu.

Le lendemain matin dans le bus, tout était silencieux, après une dernière nuit très agitée durant laquelle les élèves avaient passé leur temps à se rendre visite les uns les autres dans leur chambre ; d'abord discrètement pour ne pas se faire prendre par les profs, puis sans aucune précaution quand ils s'aperçurent que ces derniers faisaient également la fête avec plusieurs moniteurs de ski dans le chalet principal. Bellamy était cette fois ci aussi somnolent que les autres, ses pensées vadrouillant entre les pistes de ski, Octavia, les soirées avec ses amis, mais finissant toujours par revenir au moment où Clarke souriait à Jasper en lui assurant que tout se passerait bien, avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur son bras, sans aucune hésitation. En arrivant chez lui le soir, il y pensait encore, et son attitude pensive n'échappa pas une seconde à Octavia. Celle-ci avait une voix teintée d'admiration et de malice quand il eut fini de lui rapporter les éléments de la veille :

-Je t'avais dit que tu finirais par apprécier Clarke ! En tous cas moi je l'ai toujours trouvée trop cool, j'ai hâte de pouvoir mieux la connaître quand vous serez enfin amis et qu'elle viendra à la maison !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'appréciais, et tu devras te passer de moi pour devenir son amie, Octavia, grommela Bellamy, qui ne comprenait définitivement pas l'engouement de sa soeur pour Clarke. Oh, et il est hors de question que Clarke Griffin mette un pieds dans cette maison !

-Si tu le dis ! chantonna sa cadette. Mais tu as raison, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, après tout Jasper est mon ami et aussi celui de Clarke donc... Fais moi signe quand tu voudras son numéro, j'ai des contacts ! termina-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Jasper est aussi mon ami, rétorqua-t-il, las de cette discussion sans queue ni tête.

-Aha ! s'exclama Octavia, triomphante. Tu n'as pas dit non pour le numéro !

-Octavia, tu me fatigues ! gronda-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Et si on mangeait un truc, plutôt ?

Octavia le scruta quelques secondes puis laissa tomber, sans toutefois se départir de son sourire en coin.

-Ok grand-frère ! Viens, il reste de la pizza à se faire réchauffer.

Ils passèrent la soirée avachis sur le canapé, à se partager les restes de pizza devant un feuilleton idiot. Octavia avait beau le faire tourner en bourrique la moitié du temps, pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé leurs moments passés ensemble. Il s'endormit sur le canapé, et rêva d'une Octavia qui dévalait à toute vitesse une pente enneigée assise sur une luge, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierai la suite, il faut que je fasse du tri dans mes idées hélé. À bientôt ;)


	7. Père Noël secret

Hey ! Après quelques mois de panne d'inspiration pour bien organiser et écrire ce chapitre, le voilà enfin en ligne ! *pfiou* Une fois de plus, merci du fond du coeur pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que des personnes prennent la peine de me donner leur avis, de s'abonner à l'histoire et tout c'est vraiment cool :) Je suis désolée de ne pas être très régulière dans mes publications, l'inspiration va et vient mais je veux être sûre d'écrire quelque chose qui me plait et que j'ai plaisir à partager ici. Donc merci encore Aly03, sleepycame, Bellarke-Princesse, clairecqn et MaBellarke pour vos commentaires au top !

Ensuite, une petite précision avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre : il y a du Clexa (pas taper !), parce que même si l'histoire est située dans un univers différent de celui de la série, j'essaye de respecter du mieux que je peux le comportement des personnages et pour moi les relations de Clarke et Bellamy sont parties entières de leur identité et m'aident vraiment à écrire un slow-burn. Donc patience patience, Bellarke will rise ! :D (croisons les doigts pour la saison 5 au passage)

* * *

Père Noël secret

-Yes, on repart pour une année ensemble ma cocotte !

Clarke et Raven s'étrennaient chaleureusement devant les grilles du lycée au milieu des autres élèves. On était le jour de la rentrée, un premier septembre, et les grandes affiches comportant les noms de centaines d'élèves répartis par classe étaient la bonne nouvelle de la journée pour les deux jeunes filles. Elles n'avaient jamais été séparées de toute leur scolarité car elles avaient toujours fait des lettres demandant à être dans la même classe. Mais étant donné qu'elles avaient choisi des spécialités différentes pour leur année de première, même la lettre n'était pas une garantie pour qu'elles soient ensemble. Clarke pouvait se réjouir désormais ; sa spé SVT et celle physique-chimie de Raven n'avaient pas réussi à les séparer. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres paires de bras appartenant à Gina et Harper les saisissaient par les épaules.

-C'est clair qu'on risque pas de s'ennuyer à nous quatre, ajouta Harper.

Les quatre adolescentes étaient inséparables depuis la classe de neige de l'an passé, aussi la perspective de passer une nouvelle année toutes ensemble était plus que réjouissante. Elles se dirigèrent en bavardant joyeusement en direction de leur salle et s'assirent à deux tables l'une derrière l'autre tandis que les autres élèves remplissaient peu à peu la classe. Tout en discutant avec ses amies, Clarke jetait un coup d'oeil aux autres têtes qui feraient partie de la 1ere S1 cette année. Elle salua avec joie Monty et Jasper qui s'installèrent à la table voisine de celle qu'elle partageait avec Raven, et lançait un regard amical à Nathan qui passait la porte quand deux paumes de mains vinrent obstruer sa vision.

-Devine qui est enfin avec toi cette année pour te surveiller ? s'enquit une voix enjouée au timbre grave.

-C'est toi qui a besoin d'être surveillé, Wells Jaha, je te rappelle je suis la plus vieille de nous deux, alors respecte tes ainés, répondit Clarke malicieusement en se retournant pour dire bonjour à son ami de longue date.

Ils n'avaient pas été dans la même classe en seconde et de ce fait, ils s'étaient un peu moins vus, chacun s'étant formé de nouveaux cercles de connaissances. Mais Clarke savait que l'année dernière n'avait en rien entaché leur amitié, et elle était contente de savoir qu'elle le verrait plus souvent de nouveau.

Les bavardages de retrouvailles et les récits de vacance furent vite interrompus par l'arrivée de M. Sinclair, leur professeur principal et professeur de physique-chimie également. Il commença par leur souhaiter la bienvenue et fit l'appel. A la liste d'élèves de la classe déjà établie mentalement par Clarke, celle-ci pu rajouter plusieurs noms : Kyle Wick, John Murphy, Bellamy Blake... En entendant le nom de ce dernier, Clarke soupira intérieurement. C'est vrai qu'elle s'entendait mieux avec lui depuis la classe de neige de l'an dernier ; mais ça s'arrêtait juste à constater qu'ils se prenaient moins souvent le chou quand ils discutaient, chacun ayant accepté de se passer une fois sur deux de commentaires désobligeants à l'égard de l'avis de l'autre. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle avait spécialement envie de mieux le connaître. A ses yeux, il restant encore ce gars un peu trop arrogant et sûr de lui, et la plupart du temps leurs points de vue divergeaient tellement qu'elle avait juste l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Peut-être qu'au fond ils n'étaient tout simplement pas fait pour s'entendre. Raven sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui glissa discrètement qu'elle ferait mieux de faire une lettre l'an prochain stipulant qu'elle ne voulait PAS être dans la même classe que Bellamy Blake.

Comme chaque année, le professeur principal leur servi le blabla habituel sur les formalités administratives, rappela brièvement le règlement intérieur et leur distribua les emploi du temps. La classe entière laissa échapper soupirs et gémissements. M. Sinclair se contenta de rire doucement avant de leur rappeler que « eh oui, l'année de première représente une marche à franchir par rapport à la seconde, par conséquent vous avez un emploi du temps qui vous permettra de tout faire rentrer dans vos petites têtes ». Clarke entendit Monty marmonner dans sa barbe derrière elle :

-Ben on s'y attendait un peu, mais l'espoir fait vivre...

-... et la réalité nous termine à coup de couteaux, compléta Jasper d'un ton tragique.

Clarke pouffa discrètement. Elle était vraiment heureuse de se retrouver avec Raven, Gina, Harper, Wells, Jasper et Monty. Cette année promettait d'être mémorable.

Une semaine plus tard, tout le monde commençait à bien prendre ses marques dans la classe : les plus paresseux prenaient déjà du retard, les commères prenaient déjà des informations par-ci par là, les plus dissipés prenaient les places du fond de la classe à chaque cours, et Clarke... prenait tous les cours et devoirs à faire consciencieusement, fidèle à elle-même. Ses amis ne manquèrent pas de la taquiner à ce sujet comme chaque année, surtout Raven :

« Fais gaffe, je crois que t'as oublié le point-virgule clairement sous-entendu dans sa phrase là. »

« Arrête d'avoir l'air si concentré, tu fais peur comme ça, déjà que le prof ne semble pas convaincu lui-même de ce qu'il raconte, tu vas le faire douter ! «

Clarke prenait toujours ses remarques avec le sourire ; elle s'était faite traiter d'intello toute sa scolarité par une grande partie de ses camarades, mais Raven avait toujours le mot pour la faire rire sans la vexer. Et puis étant elle-même très douée et passionnée pour les maths et la physique, la jeune métisse était loin d'être mauvaise élève. Simplement, elle se contentait de se donner à fond pour les matières qu'elle appréciait, et disons que les profs d'histoire ou de français pouvaient toujours se brosser pour gagner son intérêt.

Les cours avaient repris depuis trois semaines déjà quand un mardi, leur professeur principal leur dit qu'il avait une annonce importante à faire.

-Vous êtes sûrement au courant par les infos à la radio et à la télé que notre pays accueille en ce moment de nombreux migrants. Le lycée Becca Pramheda s'est proposé pour recevoir des lycéens, ils seront une cinquantaine à arriver le mois prochain et seront répartis dans les différents niveaux. Nous allons donc avoir trois nouveaux élèves dans cette classe. Bien sûr, je compte sur vous pour les accueillir comme il se doit. Bien, on va reprendre le cours. Où on s'était arrêté déjà la dernière fois ?

Tout le monde fut un peu dissipé suite à cette annonce, et l'heure de cours fut ponctuée de rappels à l'ordre lancés par M. Sinclair afin de rétablir en vain une certaine attitude de travail. Le reste de la journée, tout le monde ne parla que des futurs arrivants. Le sujet de discussion n'échappa pas au petit groupe formé par Clarke, Raven, Gina, Harper, Monty, Jasper et Wells qui comme à leur habitude déjeunaient ensemble le midi.

-Ce serait cool qu'on fasse quelque chose pour les aider plus personnellement, réfléchit Gina à voix haute, sa fourchette suspendu en l'air.

-Rien de mieux que l'alcool pour faire connaissance ! s'exclama Jasper. Monty est en train d'améliorer sa recette de Moonshine les gars, vous allez bientôt pouvoir la tester elle est mortelle !

Le reste de la table s'esclaffa. Ils avaient déjà eu droit aux premiers essais de Monty en la matière pendant l'été, et n'avaient pas vraiment arrosé leur soirée en raison du goût infect de la création de leur ami.

-Hhhm, je pense qu'on devrait attendre quelques mois avant de les faire tomber raide morts, ça serait dommage qu'ils aient fait tout le trajet pour rien, continua Harper.

Les adolescents discutèrent encore tout le long du repas et ceux des jours suivants et de fil en aiguille, ils trouvèrent plusieurs idées qui seraient faciles à mettre en place et qui pourraient rendre l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves plus agréable. Ils décidèrent que Clarke serait leur porte-parole pour exposer leur projet à la classe.

Le lundi suivant, la classe bavardait encore tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur. Clarke échangea un regard entendu avec ses amis et se dirigea en direction de la petite estrade devant le tableau. Elle haussa un sourcil quand elle vit Bellamy arriver par l'autre côté au même endroit qu'elle.

-J'ai un message à faire passer à la classe, alors si tu pouvais attendre deux minutes avant d'écrire des trucs débiles sur le tableau, attaqua l'adolescente qui se remémorait entre autres les insultes envers leur proviseur au collège. Elle avait besoin que la classe l'écoute, et elle n'avait pas envie que la moitié passe son temps à pouffer à cause de Bellamy.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu m'excuseras, _princesse_ , -Clarke sentit l'insistance encore plus lourde que d'habitude sur son surnom et pensa que cette fois-ci elle l'avait peut être mérité- mais ton message attendra, j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer, il s'avança, mit ses mains en porte-voix et interpella la classe.

Clarke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, à la fois furieuse et intriguée par son comportement. Il arborait un visage concentré et décidé, loin de son habituel sourire en coin.

-Comme Sinclair nous l'a dit, les migrants arrivent dans trois semaines. Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'il va falloir les aider au mieux à s'intégrer correctement dans notre lycée.

Il marqua une courte pause, et plusieurs élèves hochèrent la tête.

-Mais je pense que ça n'est pas suffisant. Je veux dire, comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient se sentir bien au lycée s'ils n'ont pas une vie décente à côté ? Ils ont dû quitter leur pays rapidement, et ils n'ont probablement pas beaucoup d'affaires à eux, et pas beaucoup d'argent pour s'en sortir ici. On devrait les aider, on pourrait faire une brocante pour récolter des fonds par exemple, pour leur permettre de s'acheter des fournitures scolaires et des vêtements. A côté de ça, ça risque d'être difficile pour eux d'être à l'aise avec nous, vous imaginez un peu le choc culturel ? Je propose qu'on organise une soirée d'intégration pour qu'on fasse tous un peu plus connaissance. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Des murmures d'approbation se mirent à parcourir la classe.

-Très bien ! Je posterai un message sur le groupe Facebook, on organisera ça plus dans les détails, il faudra des volontaires pour les différentes choses qu'on veut mettre en place. Je crois que Clarke voulait vous parler aussi alors je lui laisse la parole.

La jeune fille le dévisageait, essayant de masquer sa surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce côté de Bellamy et n'aurait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il serait aussi dévoué pour aider les autres. Elle avait compris depuis la fête chez Nathan au collège qu'il aurait tout fait pour Octavia, mais pour des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas... Elle entendit un raclement de gorge et croisa le regard de Bellamy, et se rappela qu'elle avait des choses à dire. Elle s'avança à son tour.

-Je voulais moi aussi parler des migrants, même si je n'ai pas autant de solutions à apporter, commença-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'adolescent à ses côtés qui la toisait d'un air impassible. Avec d'autres élèves, nous avons pensé qu'ils auraient peut-être besoin d'un coup de pouce pour les cours. On ne sait pas si ils ont pu aller au lycée régulièrement ces derniers temps avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, donc on pourrait mettre en place des aides de soutien scolaire car ils ont sûrement beaucoup à rattraper. Peut-être qu'on pourrait désigner plusieurs tuteurs par élève pour les différentes matières ?

De nouveau, la classe donna son approbation, et plusieurs personnes se mirent à proposer des idées à leur tour. Bellamy se saisit d'un feutre pour les noter au tableau. Quelques minutes plus tard, M. Sinclair entrait, et après les avoir félicité pour leurs initiatives, il annonça le début du cours. Clarke et Bellamy échangèrent un regard. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et il fit de même en retour. Clarke devait avouer que Bellamy venait de gagner ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé lui accorder : un respect sincère pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Et tant que j'y pense, nous élirons les délégués la semaine prochaine, alors pensez-y si vous voulez vous présenter.

-Je crois qu'on a trouvé nos deux délégués, m'sieur, lança la voix de Kyle du fond de la classe. Clarke et Bellamy s'en sortiront très bien, pas vrai les gars ?

Quelques acclamations fusèrent, et le professeur les fit taire d'un geste de la main amusé avant d'entamer le cours.

Une semaine plus tard, Bellamy et Clarke étaient élus à l'unanimité comme délégués.

-On dirait bien qu'on est reparti pour une année, princesse, lui lança-t-il en sortant de la classe à la fin de l'heure.

Malgré le surnom idiot et le sourire narquois peint sur son visage, Clarke décida de laisser couler et se raccrocha à l'idée que Bellamy avait beau se comporter comme un crétin de temps en temps, il n'en était pas moins un crétin généreux.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent rapidement, tout le monde donnant de son temps et de son argent pour aider les futurs nouveaux arrivants. La brocante fut organisée le samedi d'un week-end pluvieux et tout le monde se présenta, bien que l'humeur un peu grincheuse pour certains, Murphy le premier. Il suffit d'un regard appuyé de Bellamy pour qu'il commence à monter le stand qu'il partageait avec Kyle, tout en maugréant quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à « bon plan mon cul oui, je suis sûr qu'il va pleuvoir en plus ». Tout en s'installant de son côté avec Raven, qui lui parlait de la dernière voiture hybride à la pointe de la technologie sans réaliser qu'elle s'était installée dans un monologue, Clarke observait de loin Bellamy. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il dégageait une certaine présence, un certain charisme qui transforma vite les mines moroses matinales de leurs camarades de classe en visages déterminés et motivés à vendre autant de choses qu'ils pourraient. Elle essayait de comprendre comment il faisait ressortir une telle énergie de ses mots, de ses gestes amples. Ok, peut-être qu'elle était légèrement envieuse de ce leadership naturel qui l'habitait. Juste un tout petit peu.

-Griffin ! T'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'ai raconté pas vrai ? s'exclama Raven en suivant son regard. Ah non ! Me dis pas que toi aussi t'es en train de basculer dans le club des admiratrices éperdues d'amour de Bellamy Blake.

Clarke se retourna brusquement et la dévisagea avec un regard meurtrier.

-Redis une fois ça Reyes, une seule fois, et je te promets que je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Je te cuisinerai une paella empoisonnée pour ton anniversaire.

-Clarke, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin d'empoisonner la paella pour qu'elle soit immangeable. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai toujours pas interdit l'accès définitif à ma cuisine d'ailleurs, répondit Raven d'un air faussement songeur.

Clarke lui donna un coup de coude dans les coudes et lui tira la langue.

-Allez ma biche, on a une brocante à organiser ! dit Raven en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

L'arrivée tant attendue des nouveaux élèves ne laissa personne indifférent. Elles étaient trois filles, qui affichaient toutes un visage méfiant et ne décrochèrent au début pas plus de mots que le strict minimum. Cependant, Clarke et ses camarades ne baissèrent pas les bras et au fil des jours, ils arrivèrent peu à peu à cerner les personnalités respectives des adolescentes. Emori avait un visage rond et des yeux marrons qui ne se posaient jamais plus de quelques secondes au même endroit. Elle portait continuellement un gant à la main gauche. Murphy avait été le seul à oser demander pourquoi et à la surprise générale, les deux ne se quittèrent plus d'une semelle à partir de ce moment là. Anya était définitivement la plus farouche des trois ; ses lèvres fines toujours serrées et ses paupières fortement fardées de noir lui donnaient un air presque agressif, et elle n'avait pas l'air prête à s'ouvrir aux autres de si tôt. Mais celle qui intriguait Clarke le plus était Lexa. Elle était la plus sociable d'entre elles et n'hésita pas longtemps à discuter avec les autres élèves, tout en dégageant une sorte d'aura qui imposait le respect. Dans ses yeux verts on pouvait lire beaucoup de sagesse, comme si elle avait déjà vécu soixante ans. Ce qui n'était pas si étonnant, pensa Clarke alors qu'elle l'observait de loin lors d'un interclasse. Avec tout ce qu'elles avaient dû vivre dans leur pays, elles avaient surement déjà fait face à des choses qu'eux ne pouvaient pas imaginer... Lexa tourna la tête à ce moment là et leurs regards se croisèrent. Clarke lui offrit un sourire timide que la jeune fille lui rendit immédiatement, avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Anya, qui ne parlait qu'avec Lexa et Emori. Clarke sentit quelque chose tiquer dans sa tête et au fond de son ventre. Elle mit ça sur le compte du petit déjeuner qu'elle avait sauté le matin même et se mit à organiser ses affaires sur sa table pour le cours suivant.

Décembre était là avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Prise entre la charge de travail de plus en plus importante et les sorties avec ses amis, Clarke n'avait pas réalisé que le temps était passé aussi vite. Un mercredi matin, Jasper arriva dans la classe avec un sourire énorme sur les lèvres et une boîte à chaussures sous le bras.

-Les gars ! cria-t-il pour interpeller tout le monde. Comme c'est bientôt Noël, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un Père Noël secret ! C'est facile, vous écrivez votre nom sur un bout de papier, je mélange, et chacun vient piocher dans la boîte. Ensuite, il faut acheter un cadeau à la personne que vous avez piochée, et on se les offrira avant les vacances.

Tout le monde se hâta de noter son nom quelque part et d'aller remplir la boîte. Quand il eut récolté tous les papiers, Jasper leva un doigt en l'air d'un air dramatique pour imposer le silence et ferma la boîte puis la secoua quelques secondes.

-Je déclare le Père Noël secret ouvert ! s'écria-t-il enfin.

Des sifflements joyeux accueillirent son annonce et les élèves allèrent chacun récupérer un morceau de papier. Clarke croisa les doigts pour tomber sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait un minimum pour trouver facilement une idée de cadeau. Elle déplia le petit bout de papier froissé sur lequel était écrit « J. Murphy ». Elle réprima un grognement, mais prit tout de même le temps d'apprécier la belle écriture ronde de Murphy. C'est bizarre, elle n'avait jamais pensé au style d'écriture de l'adolescent mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé ça. Ca ne correspondait pas à l'image de je-m'en-foutiste qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Décidément, il fallait qu'elle arrête avec ce genre de préjugés. Qui sait, peut-être qu'Anya allait bientôt se révéler être une accro au crochet ?

Clarke révéla l'identité de sa cible à Raven, car elle ne voyait franchement pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui offrir.

-Génial ! Tu vas pouvoir le pourrir un peu, je vais t'aider à trouver le truc le plus ridicule possible.

Clarke sourit et elles se mirent en quête d'une idée diabolique. A midi, Gina et Harper les avaient rejointes mais elles n'avaient toujours rien trouvé d'assez satisfaisant, et Clarke fit dériver la conversation pour tenter de savoir qui Raven avait pioché. La jeune métisse grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe. Clarke comprit immédiatement.

-Aha, on dirait bien que Raven va devoir trouver un cadeau pour Kyle ! Allez, fais pas comme si ça te dérangeait vraiment, la taquina-t-elle.

-Pardon ?! Ce mec est insupportable ! Il est arrogant, prétentieux, et même pas si bon que ça en cours, je comprends pas ce que les profs lui trouvent, et puis il passe son temps à bavarder, et...

-Ca va on a compris, glissa Gina malicieusement, tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un de meilleur que toi en physique et maintenant tu meurs de jalousie !

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Gina aurait été désintégrée sur place par les yeux furieux de Raven. Harper et elle pouffèrent pendant que leur amie proférait des jurons plus grossiers les uns que les autres. Clarke s'abstint d'ajouter quoi que ce soit mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Raven se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude si elle pensait que sa meilleure amie qui la connaissait mieux que personne n'avait pas remarqué ses pommettes rosissantes dès qu'elle entamait une discussion enflammée avec Kyle pour savoir qui d'eux deux avait raison. Elle avait surpris les quelques regards furtifs qu'elle lui lançait parfois en cours, et elle parlait de lui bien trop souvent sous prétexte qu'elle ne le supportait pas. Mais elle garda tout ça pour elle pour cette fois, il serait toujours temps d'utiliser ces détails croustillants pour le bon moment.

-J'ai déjà une idée de ce que je vais lui offrir, il mérite une bonne correction après l'affront qu'il m'a fait en physique la semaine dernière, termina Raven d'un ton presque meurtrier. La sonnerie retentit et elles se hâtèrent de ranger leur plateau pour aller en cours. Juste avant qu'elles n'entrent en classe, Clarke sentit Gina qui la retenait par le coude. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme pour vérifier l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes, et se tourna vers Clarke.

-J'ai un petit service à te demander, commença son amie de sa voix douce qui rendait difficile pour qui que ce soit de ne pas la prendre en affection. Clarke l'avait appréciée dès le début ; elle était toujours observatrice et très à l'écoute, et prête à trouver des solutions au plus petit soucis de ses amies.

-J'ai tiré Bellamy pour le Père Noël secret. Tu aurais une idée de ce que je pourrais lui offrir ? Depuis que vous êtes délégués ensemble cette année j'ai l'impression que vous vous entendez mieux, non ?

C'était vrai, en quelque sorte. Ils avaient pas mal discuté de comment aider leurs camarades au mieux avant le conseil de classe qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines, et avaient donc passé plus de temps ensemble, et seulement la moitié de celui-ci à se chamailler. Leurs discussions tournaient toujours autour de la même chose : les cours, les élèves, les moyens d'aider les nouveaux arrivants, la réorganisation de certaines choses au lycée... Sur le premier et dernier point en particulier ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord et les discussions devenaient parfois houleuse. Mais le reste du temps, Clarke commençait presque à apprécier ces moments, car ils avaient toujours des idées très différentes mais pas nécessairement opposées, ce qui faisait avancer les choses vite. Néanmoins, elle ne connaissait presque aucun aspect de sa vie privée. Elle s'apprêtait à dire à Gina qu'elle pourrait difficilement l'aider quand un détail lui revint en mémoire.

-L'année dernière au ski, je l'ai entendu discuter plusieurs fois de mythologie avec Jasper. Il a l'air assez calé sur le sujet, ça peut être une piste ?

Gina la remercia et les deux filles rejoignirent les autres en classe.

C'est durant la dernière mise au point avec Bellamy avant le conseil de classe que Clarke trouva ce qu'elle allait offrir à Murphy.

-John Murphy, dit Bellamy en lisant son nom dans la liste qu'ils épluchaient ensemble une dernière fois pour résumer les arguments en faveur des qui posaient certains soucis en classe. Murphy, son travail minimaliste et son sarcasme légendaire en faisaient évidemment partis.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Emori lui a fait, mais il est presque devenu agréable depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.

Il avait dit cela plus pour lui qu'en s'adressant à Clarke mais celle-ci soupira.

-Te plains pas, Raven est ingérable en ce moment dès qu'on ose prononcer le nom de Kyle. Elle est vraiment bornée à refuser d'admettre qu'il lui plait et qu'elle lui plait aussi.

Bellamy lui jeta un coup d'oeil curieux, un peu étonné de la tournure de la discussion, mais continua néanmoins.

-C'est ce que je passe mon temps à répéter à Kyle en ce moment.

Ils échangèrent l'esquisse d'un sourire entendu, tous les deux à la fois exaspérés et amusés par le comportement de leurs amis respectifs. Clarke profita de ce moment de conversation ouverte pour poser la question qui la taraudait ces dernières semaines.

-Qu'est-ce que tu offrirais à Murphy pour le Père Noël secret ?

-Très subtile, Princesse, répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Clarke leva les yeux. Ca y est, il suffisait d'une conversation banale qui ne portait pas sur les cours pour qu'elle sente son agacement poindre de nouveau.

-Tu ne vas jamais te lasser de ce surnom idiot qui a bien dix ans maintenant, pas vrai ?

-Certainement pas alors que ça marche si bien. Si ça peut te réconforter, tu n'es pas la seule à en souffrir. Quand Murphy se comporte vraiment comme un imbécile, je lui rappelle cette photo très mignonne de lui déguisé en pingouin que je conserve précieusement.

Clarke lâcha un sourire amusé à ce souvenir du carnaval en primaire pendant lequel elle avait également hérité de son surnom. Soudain elle réalisa qu'elle tenait là son idée. Bellamy comprit immédiatement en croisant son regard sournois.

-De rien, ricana-t-il.

-C'est toi qui me remercieras quand tu verras le résultat, contra la jeune fille.

Les vacances approchaient à grand pas et un matin, la neige était là. On pouvait sentir l'excitation dans l'air. Comme chaque année aux premières neiges, tous les lycéens redevaient des enfants de six ans.

-Msieur ! On peut sortir un peu avant l'interclasse ? Pour être les premiers à marcher dans la neige, plaida Kyle en cours de physique.

M. Sinclair le scruta quelques secondes, visiblement partagé entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

-S'il vous plait, ajouta Raven de sa voix la plus angélique.

Ca n'était un secret pour personne que Kyle et Raven étaient les favoris de leur prof de physique, étant donné qu'ils excellaient dans sa matière et rendaient le cours vivant grâce à leurs débats passionnés qui arrivaient régulièrement. M. Sinclair finit par soupirer et leur donna l'autorisation de quitter la classe. Des cris de joie fusèrent et tous se précipitèrent au dehors. Des flocons tombaient encore du ciel gris clair. Clarke les contempla, savourant l'instant. Elle adorait ce moment de l'année, où ses pas crissaient dans la poudreuse, et où la neige semblait tomber de nulle part pendant de longues heures. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'arrêter à côté d'elle et tourna la tête. Lexa se tenait debout dans la même position qu'elle, l'air émerveillé.

-Il ne neige jamais, là d'où je viens, répondit-elle à la question silencieuse de Clarke.

Cette dernière sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite. C'était devenu quelque chose d'habituel, quand Lexa était dans les parages. Surtout que Clarke était sa tutrice en SVT pour le mois de décembre, et il lui était parfois difficile de rassembler ses esprits pour lui expliquer les choses les plus basiques de la biologie.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, Clarke, continua la jeune fille en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens, ce qui la perturba encore plus.

-Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Clarke sans réfléchir, avant de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle espéra silencieusement que Lexa mette ça sur le compte de l'air froid de décembre. L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Je sais que tu es très proche de Gina, et c'est moi qui dois lui offrir un cadeau. Une piste ?

Clarke se ressaisit et fronça les sourcils en signe de réflexion.

-Hhhmm, elle aime bien tout ce qui est décoratif, elle réaménage sa chambre en ce moment dans des thèmes un peu ethniques style aztèque-maya.

Le visage de Lexa s'éclaira immédiatement.

-Ok, je crois que je viens de trouver une idée. Elle a un attrape-rêve ?

-Non, mais je pense que ça lui plairait vraiment.

-Super, merci Clarke. Je vais voir ce que je fais avec ça, à plus tard !

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner et se rendit compte de la moiteur de ses mains. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment un faible pour la jeune fille, et cela l'effrayait un peu. Jamais elle n'avait pensé à son orientation sexuelle, et voilà qu'elle était en train de tomber pour une autre fille... Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une nouvelle pseudo-dispute entre Raven et Kyle, et décida d'aller admirer le spectacle avec la moitié de la classe qui avait déjà presque sorti les popcorns. Elle ferait le tri dans ses émotions plus tard.

Enfin, le vendredi des vacances était là. Après le dernier cours de la journée, tout le monde resta dans la classe et commença à sortir des paquets. Des tables avaient été déplacées et alignées au centre de la pièce pour faire une seule grande surface sur laquelle brillait la multitude de papiers colorés qui enveloppaient les cadeaux de chacun. Du coin de l'oeil, Clarke vit Bellamy donner une tape chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Jasper en lui disant quelque chose. Jasper sourit de toutes ses dents et monta sur la table.

-La distribution va commencer ! Il s'empara du paquet le plus proche et lut le nom inscrit dessus.

-Emori !

La classe acclama la jeune fille qui se saisit du paquet sans l'ouvrir tout de suite. Peu après, Clarke fut appelée à son tour et récupéra un paquet rouge rectangulaire assez lourd. Elle tenta d'identifier l'écriture, mais son nom était écrit en majuscules, rendant impossible de deviner qui était son Père Noël secret. Elle paria sur un livre et prit son mal en patience en attendant que tout le monde ait reçu son cadeau.

-C'était le dernier, c'est parti !

L'ambiance joyeuse de la classe se transforma en excitation totale, et des cris et des rires se firent entendre peu à peu. Clarke décida de regarder les réactions de ses amis avant d'ouvrir son paquet. Elle s'approcha de Raven, qui tenait dans ses mains une voiture de course miniature extrêmement bien faite en crochet.

-C'est super bien fait, dit-elle en poussant un sifflement admiratif.

-Contente que ça te plaise, répondit une voix féminine grave.

Raven et Clarke se retournèrent, et regardèrent Anya avec stupéfaction. Une fois n'est pas coutume, la jeune femme arborait un mince sourire.

-Tu en fais depuis longtemps ? interrogea Raven.

Clarke leur tourna le dos et se mordit les joues le plus fort possible pour ne pas rire. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa pensée du jour où ils avaient tiré les noms s'était révélée exacte. La magie de Noël, ironisa-t-elle intérieurement. Elle vit alors Kyle arriver dans leur direction, brandissant un livre à la couverture jaune.

-Reyes ! Comment as-tu osé ! « La mécanique quantique pour les nuls », vraiment ?

Pour toute réponse, Raven le tira par l'épaule et colla un baiser sonore sur sa joue avant d'aller voir Gina et Harper en attrapant Clarke par le poignet.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Wick, je te laisse une chance de me battre au prochain test ! lança-t-elle tandis que des sifflements s'élevaient autour du pauvre Kyle qui était resté les bras ballants, son livre toujours à la main.

Harper serrait dans ses bras un énorme panda en peluche tout en remerciant Nathan, et Gina contemplait ébahie l'attrape-rêve fait maison par Lexa. Des plumes rouges et ocres et des perles oranges translucides pendaient gracieusement de la structure en bois. Clarke en était presque jalouse, mais se réjouit pour son amie ; elle avait hâte de visiter sa nouvelle chambre une fois la décoration terminée. Elle continua d'aller de table en table au son des exclamations de surprise et de joie : Monty avait offert une bouteille de son Moonshine récemment amélioré à Nathan («je t'invite à découvrir le plus grand cru du lycée Becca Pramheda »), Kyle un masque de ski à Jasper (« parce qu'il y a un mec dans une série qui te ressemble vachement et qui porte ça, ça s'appelle The 100 tu devrais y jeter un coup d'oeil »), Harper des jolis gants en laine à Emori (« comme tu as pu le constater tu en auras très vite besoin cet hiver »)... Des hurlements de rire la tirèrent hors de sa contemplation.

-Père Noël secret, qui que tu sois je vais te faire la peau !

Clarke reconnut la « douce voix » de Murphy et se dirigea vers l'attroupement, ravie. Murphy tenait un costume de pingouin taille adulte (avec une capuche équipée d'un bec orange s'il vous plait) devant lui, incrédule. Quand il vit Clarke arriver les yeux pétillants, celle-ci se demanda si finalement elle ne devait pas faire demi-tour et aller se planquer sous une table.

-Je suis le seul qui veut que Murphy enfile son nouveau déguisement ? tonna la voix de Bellamy qui leva les bras en direction du reste des élèves. Il commença à scander son nom et tout le monde reprit en coeur. Murphy continuait de dévisager Clarke d'un regard furieux et celle-ci lui adressa son sourire le moins désolé du monde. Quand Emori qui se tenait les côtes de rire jusqu'à présent l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'un air mutin, Murphy finit par soupirer, lança un rictus forcé à Clarke et enfila le costume sous les applaudissements. Il interpella Anya qui semblait fascinée par un objet qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-Eh, toi là, la guerrière aux yeux de raton-laveur, maintenant serait le meilleur moment pour scalper la princesse avec le couteau que je t'ai filé !

Tout le monde pensa qu'il allait définitivement se faire planter par l'interessée après l'avoir traitée de raton-laveur mais à la surprise générale, celle-ci lui adressa un franc sourire.

-Merci John, il est très joli.

Les discussions reprirent de plus belle. Clarke aperçut Monty qui s'extasiait devant son nouveau sweatshirt offert par Wells, et Clarke le trouva bien approprié pour le mordu d'activités informatiques plus ou moins légales qu'était Monty : il représentait un écran d'ordinateur sur lequel était inscrit « Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho, a pirate's life for me ». Wells quant a lui remerciait Jasper pour le vinyle de David Bowie que son ami avait trouvé sur une brocante.

-Mon père aussi en est fan, tu viens de faire deux heureux !

Clarke, qui observait son meilleur ami, n'entendit pas Bellamy s'approcher et tressaillit légèrement quand il parla.

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi patiente, Princesse, dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de la tête le paquet rouge qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains.

Elle lui sourit, d'humeur trop joyeuse pour lui rappeler une énième fois de ne pas l'appeler comme ça.

-J'en déduis que c'est toi mon Père Noël secret, et que tu ne peux plus attendre de te moquer de moi une fois que j'aurai ouvert le paquet. Qui est impatient maintenant ?

-Qui a dit que j'avais acheté quelque chose d'humiliant ? Après tout, ce n'est pas moi l'odieuse personne qui vient de ridiculiser John Murphy devant la toute la classe ET sa copine, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

-Tu devrais me payer pour ce que je viens de faire, j'ai vengé tout le monde de nombreuses années à endurer ses commentaires sarcastiques.

-Je vais être d'accord avec toi pour cette fois, mais seulement parce que c'est Noël.

Clarke lut pour la première fois dans ses yeux marrons une réelle sympathie envers elle, et elle lui sourit franchement avant de déballer son cadeau. Son sourire s'agrandit encore quand elle découvrit la couverture appétissante d'un livre de recettes.

-« Cuisine au pays du Soleil Levant », j'adore la nourriture japonaise ! C'est Wells qui te l'a dit ? s'exclama Clarke tout en essayant de contenir son excitation.

-C'est possible, lui répondit Bellamy, pas dupe et visiblement amusé par son comportement. C'est aussi possible que Raven m'ait révélé à quel point tu es nulle en cuisine, et que ce serait une bénédiction pour le monde entier si tu apprenais à ne PAS faire cramer tous tes plats.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de lui donner un coup de poing joueur sur l'épaule (c'était Noël mais quand même, il y a des limites à tout), tout en se promettant mentalement de mettre un peu plus de wasabi que nécessaire dans le premier repas japonais qu'elle servirait à Raven.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

Bellamy lui tendit un exemplaire de « L'Iliade », les yeux emplis d'une sorte de nostalgie sur laquelle elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger.

-Je crois que c'est Gina qui me l'a offert, je vais aller la remercier. Joyeux Noël princesse, dit-il en lui jetant un dernier regard rieur avant de s'éloigner.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, sourit-elle.

Clarke avait le coeur léger, en observant l'ensemble de ses camarades rire et s'amuser. Ca faisait du bien de se détendre un peu après ces quelques mois passés à travailler plus dur que ce qu'elle avait du faire avant, surtout avec la pression que lui mettait sa mère... Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça maintenant. Elle aurait bien le temps de s'en préoccuper pendant les vacances... Tout à coup, Lexa apparut dans son champ de vision, et Clarke en oublia immédiatement ses problèmes relationnels mère-fille.

-Hey, lui lança la jeune fille.

-Hey, j'aime beaucoup ton collier, répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

-Merci, c'est Emori qui me l'a offert. J'ai quelque chose pour toi...

Lexa sortit de derrière son dos un autre attrape-rêve, cette fois-ci fabriqué dans les tons bleus, et lui tendit. Clarke le contempla, muette de joie et d'admiration.

-J'espère qu'il te plait, je n'étais pas trop sûre pour les couleurs, enchaîna Lexa d'une voix un peu inquiète face à l'absence de réponse de son interlocutrice.

-Il est magnifique, s'empressa de répondre Clarke. Merci beaucoup.

Lexa parut rassurée et lui offrit un sourire éclatant, avant de la serrer maladroitement dans ses bras.

-Je dois filer, je vais louper mon bus, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Joyeux Noël, Clarke.

Puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, son sac sur l'épaule.

Ce soir là, Clarke mit longtemps à s'endormir, ressassant encore et encore cette journée qui semblait avoir été peinte dans la joie et l'ambiance de Noël : les visages heureux de ses camarades, l'allure hilarante de Murphy déguisé en pingouin, la neige qui n'avait pas cessé de tomber... Un des moments les plus mémorables était sans doute l'expression de sincère sympathie de Bellamy quand ils avaient discuté, et le fait qu'ils aient réussi à tenir une conversation banale aussi longtemps sans qu'elle ne dégénère. Elle avait été agréablement surprise de cet instant furtif de complicité, même si elle mettait ça sur le compte de l'ambiance festive des vacances. Elle avait depuis un bon moment arrêté de le détester cordialement comme c'était le cas plusieurs années plutôt, mais elle ne se voilait pas la face pour autant. Avec Bellamy, elle avait parfois l'impression d'être embarquée dans des montagnes russes : à un moment donné ils se trouvaient tous les deux au sommet, parvenant à accorder parfaitement leurs idées et à travailler ensemble, et le jour d'après ils dégringolaient la pente dans des éclats de voix allant crescendo sans parvenir à un compromis. Puis chacun y repensait à froid de son côté, revenaient avec des explications calmes, et la boucle était bouclée. Mais après tout, ces montagnes russes étaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour former un binôme de délégués apprécié par leurs camarades.

Enfin, son cerveau fatigué lui projeta le visage souriant de Lexa. En rentrant chez elle le coeur gonflé de joie dans sa poitrine, elle avait décidé d'accepter qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et la jolie brune aux yeux verts, et qu'elle avait envie de tenter sa chance. Elle essaierait de voir Lexa pendant les vacances, et voir où cela les mènerait. Elle toucha du bout des doigts l'attrape-rêve accroché au-dessus de son lit, et s'endormit en rêvant à une nouvelle histoire qui se dessinait, de plus en plus nette, de plus en plus tentante.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce deuxième chapitre du lycée. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, à bientôt !


End file.
